Where My Heart Is
by Account I Refuse to Admit to
Summary: HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Hot Spring Surprises

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then why would I waste my time typing up this story and posting it on this site? Think will you? (Hehe)

Pairings: ShinoXKiba, SasukeXNaruto, NejiXGaara, ShikamaruXTemari, and slight KibaXHinata, SakuraXLee, KakashiXIruka, TsunadeXJiraya, InoXChouji, and InoXSai

Warnings: Shino and Kiba are not OOC! At least you can't claim they are OOC because have you seen ether of them in any type of romance seen in the manga? I haven't. So the way they act is normal, at least until decides to make them a couple doing all sort of 'things', then you can yell at me for making them OOC. **Oh and this is a boy on boy fic- yaoi, there is some angst but none that will make you hate me (I hope), lemons, language, and some violence- just a few fights here and there. **

Please don't yell at me about any of the characters height or age. If they seem too tall then they're just going to be too tall, if they seem too young or old then oh well, and if you think a character shouldn't be gay or something then don't read. (Though I wish you would)

_(Please read for I do not wish to reply to questions that can be answered with this information.)_ Characters: **Students-**

Shino- 18, 6 ft 2 inches, gay

Kiba- 17 (almost 18), 5 ft 7 inches, straight, then bi, then gay

Naruto- 17 (half way to 18), 5 ft 7 inches, was straight, now gay

Sasuke- 18, 6 ft, gay

Neji- 18, 5 ft 9 inches, bi (He just doesn't want to admit that he is completely gay)

Gaara- 17, 5 ft 5 inches, gay

Temari- 19, 5 ft 6 inches, straight

Kankuro- 20, 6 ft 1 inch, bi (Very… uh… proud of it.)

Shikamaru- 18, 5 ft 9 inches, bi (He just doesn't care)

Sakura- 17 (almost 18), 5 ft 3 inches, straight

Lee- 18, 5 ft 8 inches, straight. (Is very homophobic. This is the reason why he's very crazy… too many bi and gay people around him.)

Ino- 18, 5 ft 5 inches, straight (Though people think she's bi at times)

Chouji- 18, 5 ft 6 ½ inches, straight

Sai- 18, 6 ft, bi

Tenten- 17, 5 ft 4 inches, straight

Hinata- 17, 5 ft 3 inches, straight

**Teachers-**

(_Science_) Orochimaru- 48 (almost 49), 6 ft 3 inches, bi

(_Gym_) Gai- 37 (Just turned 37), 6 ft 5 inches, nobody really knows….

(_Math_) Kakashi- 36, 6 ft 4 inches, gay

(_Social studies_) Iruka- 32, 6 ft ½ inch, was bi but now completely gay

(_Principal/Nurse_) Tsunade- 48, 5 ft 8 inches, straight

(_English_) Jiraya- 49, 6 ft 6 inches, straight (How could he not be)

(_Health_) Shizune- 31, 5 ft 6 inches, straight

(_Arts_) Anko- 34, 5 ft 7 inches, bi

(_Librarian_) Kabuto- 30, 5 ft 9 inches, straight

(_A-M Councilor_) Kurenai**-** 35, 5 ft 7 inches (Though she's an inch taller because of her heals), straight

(_N-Z Councilor_) Asuma- 36, 6 ft 5 ½ inches, straight

**A big maybe character-**

Itachi- 26, 6 ft 3 inches, bi (Swings more to the gay side but since he's so often clobbered by girls…. Yeah…)

* * *

_Reviews are always nice_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hot Spring Surprises**

"Sir here's your towel." Said a smiling blond haired lady in a bright blue kimono with small dark blue flowers woven into it.

The brunet receiving the towel smiled back. "Thanks." Then he walked away from her to change out of his baggy black pants and grayish blue T-shirt.

He sighed as he walked down the hallway, thinking about his friends. _I can't believe that Sasuke is gay… well I sort of suspected it but… ugh. Anyways I'm glad there's no more rumors about me being gay now that I'm going out with Hinata! _He blushed slightly, smiling to himself. _Though Shino, Hinata, and I haven't had a group study thing in about a week and Shino won't talk to me. Maybe it's because I started going out with Hinata? But why the hell is Shino avoiding me? Damn! _

Kiba crossed his arms and glared at the door he needed to walk into the go change. _I haven't done- Ok I did put a worm in his ramen and I did 'accidentally' burn his textbook… Yeah, he's mad at me, I know it. _He sighed again and reached for the door handle but then it opened by someone on the other side of the door.

"S-S-S-Sai!" Kiba muttered, surprised to see the raven-haired genius in a hot pink shirt with the words 'Pink is the new Black' and tight dark blue jeans.

"Um… are you… surprised… to see me here?" Sai asked looking Kiba up and down for some odd reason.

The dog boy smiled slightly. "Yeah… That and what are you wearing?"

"Oh… Well this is what I normally wear outside school… just don't tell anyone, okay?" Kiba nodded, trying not to laugh. "Okay, well hot spring is free, I think." Sai said walking by Kiba, nodding his head as a way to say good-bye. Kiba watched his classmate walk down the hallway, and then went through the door, bursting out in laugher in the descent sized changing room.

He stripped down quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist. Looking up at the ceiling, sighing once more, wishing Shino would just get over his little pranks. Then he opened the other door in the room that lead into the hot springs and walked through.

Walking only about a few inches he saw a guy about his age in the hot spring, and he knew exactly who it was, Shino.

_Well this is a surprise…_Kiba thought looking over at the bug lover, blushing as he realized Shino had to be covered with only a towel. _Shino… naked… me… naked… together… I hope he isn't gay. Well I mean it wouldn't be bad… What am I thinking? _

Kiba walked forward a little bit, still starring at the back of Shino. _Does he still have his sunglasses on?_ He almost tripped as he saw that the sunglasses were to his side. _I got to see this! _

He sped up a little, but was still silent. He didn't stop until he was right behind Shino, grinning evilly. The short brunet bent down, hardly able to resist laughing at Shino who still hadn't noticed him. His hand shot out and tapped on Shino's shoulder, making him jump and turn around quickly.

Kiba couldn't help but blush as he saw Shino's face. His eyes looked into Shino's sparkling brown eyes, noticing his soft pink lips and slight pink on his lips ether from the spring or the fact that Kiba was seeing his face without his sunglasses for the first time in years.

"Uh… Kiba?" Shino mumbled, scanning Kiba's cherry red face.

No reply came out of the shocked boy, at least not until Shino tried to reach for his glasses. "No!" Shino froze and starred at the other. "I-I-I mean… you… l-l-l-look g-good l-like this…" If possible Kiba's face turned even redder.

Shino smiled very slightly. "Are you saying you're attracted to me?" Shino was never really one to say such things but when he said them he was usually right.

Kiba gasped. "N-N-No! I-I-I m-mean… y-y-yes b-but…"

The small smile grew just a little bit, making Kiba another shade darker. "You're acting like Hinata."

This phase surprisingly snapped Kiba out of his stuttering and he shouted, "I am not!" He paused to think this over. "Okay… I sort of was…"

Shino's little smile stayed as he turned around and said, "You came here to get in the springs right? So get in." Kiba nodded though Shino couldn't see and got in, right across from Shino, still blushing.

"You're acting sort of funny." Kiba mumbled, looking at the water, noticing it's milky color.

The bug lover just shrugged, starring at Kiba with his visible brown eyes. _I guess I am acting abnormal to him. _Shino tried to erase the smile that was rarely there but no avail.

Kiba shifted his eyes so he was looking at the other boy, still blushing. "W-why are you s-staring at me?" He asked shyly, slightly surprising Shino.

_Me and my stupid habit of starring at him… this is why I wear those sunglasses._ But he didn't stop looking at him, scanning over Kiba's bare chest that was damp from him going under water once or twice.

But as soon as Kiba realized what Shino was looking at, he slide down so only anything above his nose was above the water. Shino almost laughed at this but of course didn't. "You're acting strange as well."

The rest of Kiba's head popped out of the water so he could say, "Its only because you keep looking at me! If I didn't know better I would think that you always stare at me like this!"

"Who says I don't?" The words came out of Shino's mouth before he realized it but didn't really regret it. _Might as well come out in the open anyways. _Kiba was as red as he could get, making Shino smile just a little bit more.

"W-W-What do y-you m-m-m-mean?"

Shino sighed. "I only wear that _thing _so you won't notice me starring at you." Also because he hated the sun but he left that part out.

"B-But you've been wearing those since we were s-seven! Don't tell me-" Kiba's hands covered his mouth as he looked at Shino in complete and utter shock. "That can't be…"

"It is as it is." Shino said calmly, starring deeply into Kiba's eyes. "Might as well stop hiding the truth from you." He paused as Kiba's eyes widened, knowing what was coming. "Kiba-"

"Don't say it!" Kiba yelled standing up but before he knew it Shino had grabbed his arm, dragging him back down, landing on Shino's lap. (Remember they both have towels around their waists covering up their 'things'- that's it though) "Hey what's the-" But Shino softly pressing his lips against his own, cutting him off.

The kiss didn't last long, leaving the shorter of the two in shock. "Kiba…I love you more then anything, ever since I was seven." Shino said calmly, though the inside of him felt… funny.

"But I'm dating Hinata!" Kiba yelled, not bothering to struggle to get off since he knew that that would make matters worse.

"Do you love her?" Shino asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

Kiba paused to think this over. "I wouldn't… go that far."

"Do you love me?"

Kiba's eyes widened as he thought about this. _Friendship that's all! But I mean maybe it's a little more but not love! Well he certainly loves me… eleven years! God I don't know how I feel! I mean that kiss was… oh god… now that I think about it I liked that! I mean it felt… not weird. But I'm not gay! Maybe I'm bi like Neji… no he's gay but just doesn't want to admit that- oh shit! OH SHIT! I'M NOT GAY! Bi maybe… gay… NOT A CHANCE! But really, what's the difference? SHIT! _

Kiba closed his eyes and rested his head on Shino's shoulder, surprising the taller boy. "God… I don't know how I feel Shino…" He paused as Shino's arms wrapped around him. "I mean that kiss felt good but… I don't roll like that!"

Shino couldn't help but smile, thankful that Kiba couldn't see him. "You decided that you bi now, haven't you?" Kiba nodded slightly, wanting to say it's your fault but of course resisted. "I can work with that." Kiba's eyes flew open as he tried to get out of Shino's embrace but he failed and ended up just letting Shino press their bare bodies together.

"Don't rape me." Kiba mumbled, blushing as he thought of how smooth Shino's skin was and how good it felt against his.

The smile stayed on Shino's lips. "Fine but I _might_ molest you."

Kiba was expecting that answer so didn't move the slightest. "Not in school."

"Of course not."

"You're talking too much, it's weird."

"You're ruining the moment, that's rude."

Kiba frowned but stayed quiet, at least until Shino started to suck on his neck. "S-Shi- Shino!" Kiba felt another major blush forming and did nothing to stop it, as he was more concentrated on pushing Shino away. It worked for getting Shino to stop sucking on his neck but that didn't stop him from stealing another kiss from Kiba. But this time, Shino was licking Kiba's lips asking for an entrance. Kiba reluctantly obliged for a reason unknown and opened his mouth, letting Shino's tongues run wild in his mouth.

Shino finally broke the kiss when he was almost out of air, starring at Kiba who looked too sexy for words to Shino. The smaller brunet's hair was slightly damp, a tint of red was on his checks, and he was panting through his slightly parted, soft pink lips.

"You're a… good kisser." Kiba mumbled as Shino shifted Kiba on top of him so Kiba was straddling him, both blushing as the bulges between each other's legs rubbed against each other slightly. "W-What are you t-thinking?" Kiba raised an eyebrow as Shino's hands moved to ether side of his hip.

"More?" asked Shino in a tone that could rival Sasuke's best sexy voice.

Kiba thought for a few seconds then replied. "I'm going out with Hinata, Shino… I don't think it would be such a good idea…"

Shino frowned. "Do you want more?"

The dog lover blushed and nodded slightly. "I think… I think I'm going to… b-break up with her… I would feel too g-guilty being with her…"

"Is that the only reason?"

"Maybe." Kiba replied with his usual grin. "I'm bi remember, I still like girls so-"

"Right." Shino interrupted, slightly smiling again, making Kiba think, _Fuck! He's too damn sexy… he could make any girl pregnant by just looking at them! Maybe that's another reason why he wears those sunglasses…_

"More?" Shino asked again in the same sexy voice as before, making Kiba all nervous on the inside.

Kiba look into Shino's eyes and replied, "When I say stop, stop and don't go too far." He paused. "I don't want to 'come' _here_." Then he blushed even more as he realized what he just said.

"Oh?" Shino raised an eyebrow. "Then where _do _you want to do 'that'."

"Y-You know what I mean!" Kiba thought this over and then said, "I don't want to 'come' so soon in our relationship and-"

"Whatever happens happens." Shino said after he quickly kissed Kiba softly on the lips. "I didn't know we had a relationship yet."

Kiba blushed. "Ask me out when I break up with Hinata…"

_It was easier to make him fall for me then I thought. _Shino thought. _I wonder when he's going to admit to himself that he's completely gay._ "Gladly." Then before Kiba knew it he had Shino's tongue in his mouth yet again.

The dog lover wrapped his arms around Shino's neck, turning his head sideways a little so he could deepen the kiss. The only time they parted was to take a short breath or two. Some while in, Shino's hands had begun roaming, feeling every part of Kiba that was above the towel. And not too long after that their hips were moving, rubbing their arsenals together, both moaning uncontrollably as the water moved lightly around them.

Shino stopped kissing Kiba, not daring to stop anything else he was doing and started kissing Kiba's neck, finding quite a few sensitive areas, biting them gently, making Kiba moan even louder.

* * *

"That's great!" squealed a pink haired girl in a light pink tank top and jeans, holding a towel in one hand and a black hairbrush in the other. "You've liked him for a long time!"

The blond one out of the four girls clapped her hands together. "We should call him and get him to come over here! Wouldn't that be great?" She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a short sleeve, low cut purple shirt that stopped right above her belly.

"Ino! Don't rush things!" The pink haired one said crossing her arms.

"Ah but come on, it won't be _that_ bad Sakura!" Ino replied, trying to look innocent put it really wasn't working out for her.

The brunet in the group sighed. "I go with Ino just because I don't care." She was wearing jean shorts and a yellow no sleeve shirt.

Ino smiled and wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders. "See Tenten agrees with me!" she said just as Sakura mumbled something able Tenten being around Shikamaru too much.

"What do you think Hinata?" asked Tenten, pulling off Ino's arm. All of the girls stopped to turn at the bushing purple/black haired girl walking directly behind them.

"I-It might shock h-him a little but okay." The smiling girl was wearing a white sundress with yellow and pink flowers everywhere. Ino of course cheered at this.

Sakura sighed along with Tenten. "Okay lets use my cell phone, just because I have a lot of minutes to use up." Ino smiled as Sakura talked, taking the cell phone away right when it was handed to her.

The blond dialed in the number and waited for it to ring but when she did she heard a phone ringing on the other side of the door they were standing at. "What the- do you think he's already at the hot springs or do you think that was just a coincidence?" Tenten asked looking at the door with interest.

Ino shut the cell phone, ending the ringing behind the door, mumbling the word weird. "Call again just to see if that's his phone." Sakura said turning to her best friend. The blond nodded and called again, making the phone behind the door ring again.

"H-He's here!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Wow… this is a shock." Mumbled Tenten. The others nodded.

Sakura scratched her head. "Lets go in and see what's he's up too." She paused as a smiled and a tint of red appeared on her face. "If we're lucky we might be able to see something interesting." The girl's gasped, all blushing except for Ino, who had already seen 'it' far too many times to be surprised or embarrassed. "Just don't faint Hinata if we do, okay?"

Hinata nodded. Tenten turned to face the door and swung it open to find a changing room. They all stepped into it, closing the door behind them and walking to the door across from the one the just went through.

"Ready?" Tenten whispered, hand on the doorknob.

"Hell yeah!"

"As ready as I can be."

"Y-yes!"

Then they opened the door, all of them freezing up at what they saw. Their mouths dropped in disbelief as they watched, nether of the guys they were watching noticing that the door had opened and four girls were staring at them.

Ino finally had the guts to say something. "W-What the hell are you guys doing?"

**To be continued… **_(Dun, dun duuun…)_

Please keep in mind that Shino has liked Kiba for a long period of time and is taking advantage over the very confused Kiba. Also this is _not beta-ed_, so I am to blame for any mistakes.

_**This is still a high school fic!** I just had to make the relationship bloom to have the plot start rolling and all. _

(Oh and to say the truth, as you read, the guys a pretty OOC…. I already know so don't tell me!)

I tried and if I failed I am sorry but please if I did do something wrong then still review and tell me. You see that button right below, it _needs_ to be clicked. So click away:smiles:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then why would I waste my time typing up this story and posting it on this site? Think will you? (Hehe)

Pairings: ShinoXKiba, SasukeXNaruto, NejiXGaara, ShikamaruXTemari, and slight KibaXHinata, SakuraXLee, KakashiXIruka, TsunadeXJiraya, InoXChouji, and InoXSai

(Any more pairings just tell me and I will try to fit them in. XD)

Warnings: Shino and Kiba are not OOC! At least you can't claim they are OOC because have you seen ether of them in any type of romance seen in the manga? I haven't. So the way they act is normal, at least until Kishimoto decides to make them a couple doing all sort of 'things', then you can yell at me for making them OOC. **Oh and this is a boy on boy fic- yaoi, there is angst, lemons, language, and some violence- just a few fights here and there. **

This is beta-ed by **xxpapercutxx**. She's an awesome friend and beta!

---

**_In the last chapter… _**

---

_"Ready?" Tenten whispered, hand on the doorknob. _

_"Hell yeah!" _

_"As ready as I can be." _

_"Y-yes!" _

_Then they opened the door, all of them freezing up at what they saw. Their mouths dropped in disbelief as they watched, nether of the guys they were watching noticed that the door had opened and four girls were staring at them. _

_Ino finally had the guts to say something. "W-What the hell are you guys doing?" _

---

**Chapter 2: Dodgeball? Murderer? What the-? **

Just before Ino had opened her mouth they had been watching a naked blond trying to take two fingers out of him. "Th-That hurts, S-Sa-Sasuke." He mumbled just before another finger slipped in, making him scream out in pleaser and pain.

Sasuke and the blond had their bodies pressed together, Naruto's back pressed against the wall. The raven haired boy had one of his hands wrapped around the others waist and the other had three fingers inside of the blond. Though the blond had one hand gripping the upper part of the arm that had fingers inside him and his other buried in Sasuke's hair.

"Just get use to it, Naruto." Sasuke said softly, kissing the shorter boy's neck gently. Naruto nodded slightly but never had a chance to get use to it because of Ino asking her question, making Sasuke quickly back away from Naruto.

The pink haired girl broke into tears. "How could you do this to me Naruto? You knew I loved him!" Naruto looked at the ground in guilt, quickly grabbing his towel and covering himself, Sasuke doing the same.

Hinata blushed madly then fainted, leaning onto Tenten who was struggling to hold her up. Ino shook her head and wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders to comfort her.

"Don't barge in like that." Sasuke said, clearly aggravated. Naruto just blushed madly, feeling slightly cold now.

"Well _sorry_." Ino replied, getting her point across that she was just as aggravated. "We didn't expect to barge in here with you in the middle of doing 'it' with Naruto."

Sasuke glared at her. "Maybe this will teach you not to barge in when someone is using a _private_ hot spring."

"Maybe." Came Ino's simple reply as she led the crying girl back the way they came. Tenten sighed, blushing madly and followed them, dragging Hinata along with her.

Naruto waited until he couldn't hear Sakura crying before he said, "I should get going now…"

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms, glaring at the door back to the changing room.

The blond started walking to that very door but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Naruto whirled around in time to see Sasuke's face as he said that. A smile showed up on the blonde's face right before he got on his tiptoes to give Sasuke a peck on the cheek. (He barely could reach it even on his tiptoes)

"Don't worry about it." He paused, grinning. "But that hurt like hell so don't do that next time!"

Sasuke wasn't taken back by this comment and replied. "Fine but it'll hurt even worse when I put in my-" Naruto pinching his nipple cut him off. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Pervert!" Naruto yelled, stomping into the changing room.

The Uchiha sighed and walked in after him. _I'm surprised he said 'So don't do that next time.' I guess he's not straight any more. _Sasuke grinned._ All it took was one day. _

_---_

_'Last night, Mr. Rei Bisco of the Police Department was murdered while patrolling the downtown area. The cause of death has not yet been released to the press. _

_'The Police wish to inform you that the murderer has yet to be found but they say that have a good lead, though still be on the look out for this person. _

_'A witness told the police that it is a male some were around 6'3 with b-' _

Kiba pressed the power button on the remote to the TV and threw it onto the table in front of him. He had been home for only about an hour or so but he was already bored. Well really he wasn't bored, he just couldn't find anything to get his mind off of what happened earlier at the hot springs.

"Kiba! Do you know where my purse is?" yelled Hana, Kiba's older sister as she ran down the stairs.

"Now why would I know that?" Kiba replied, starring at his sister who was in a short black dress and black heels. Kiba thought she would have looked better in another one of her many dresses but it was no use arguing with her.

Hana sighed. "Will you help me look for it?"

"No."

"You little-" She was cut off by Kiba pointing to the small table by the couch he was sitting on which held a small black purse with a paper sticking out of it. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Kiba shrugged, watching Hana run over to the table, grabbing her purse and hurrying to the front door. "I'm going to be out late! You know my cell if you need to call me. Bye!"

"See ya." Kiba waved good-bye as his sister opened and shut the front door, leaving him alone in the house.

Their parents were on a vacation for three weeks on some cruise they won tickets for. The dog lover sighed; remembering how excited he was when he found out it was going to be just him and his sister. Though it seemed that Hana was always out with some freak she nicknamed Sharky-kun.

He closed his eyes and put a hand to his mouth, whistling loudly. In an instant a white haired puppy ran down the steps and jumped on Kiba, barking in excitement. Kiba opened his eyes and started to pet the hyper dog. "Hey, Akamaru!" Kiba laughed as he got licked all over his face. "Have a nice nap?"

Akamaru barked several times as an answer, making Kiba smile even more. After a while Akamaru fell a sleep beside him, snoring lightly. Kiba sighed and stood up, just when the phone started to ring. "Stupid Phone…" He mumbled right before he picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Kiba?" _

"Naruto…"

_"I think I'm gay!" _

"What the- How the hell did you come up with that?"

_"Well Sasuke sort of kind of raped me and… I liked it…" _

"He raped you! I mean I knew he liked you and all but he raped you?"

_"Yes! Hey… How did you know he liked me before I found out?" _

"Because it was obvious…"

_"Oh…" _

"Well, I think he might be bi."

_"Why?" _

"Shino… uh…"

_"Ok! Ok! Don't tell me, I don't want to know! But I thought you were going out with Hinata… you are aren't you?" _

"I am but…"

_"Breaking up?" _

"Yeah…"

_"I wonder how she's going to take it. I mean she said she liked you for how long? Three years?" _

"Shino's liked me since we were seven…"

_"SHIT! Why the hell didn't he tell you before?" _

"Your not that stupid, so figure it out."

_"What's that suppose to mean!" _

"…"

_"Anyways! Let me get this out in the open!"_ Kiba sighed when he heard this but let him speak. _"It was at the hot springs when he raped me, well he didn't put his thing in but his hand was in…"_

"Oh god… Hurry and finish this story!"

_"I'll try…but I really liked it, it hurt like hell but it felt good!" _Kiba felt himself blushing at this. _"But then Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata came in and Sasuke backed off. Sakura broke into tears, Ino argued with Sasuke a little, Hinata fainted, and Tenten just blushed…THEN SASUKE TOLD ME HE WAS SORRY! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" _

"Don't yell on the phone! I feel bad for the girls, having to walk in on that. And no I can't believe that… ah well." Naruto was silent. "Me and Shino were at the hot springs too."

_"What the hell? Are you serious?" _Kiba said nothing._ "Oh… that's weird." _

"Yeah. Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

_"K. See ya later." _

Kiba Hung up the phone, sighing. _School… How am I going to act around Shino now! Damn it all! I'm just so confused! _He kicked the wall in his anger. Then he sighed once more and ran up to his room.

---

"Kiba!" Hana said shaking him all but lightly. "Kiba get your ass up!"

Kiba's eyes slowly opened, seeing his sister in a low cut white shirt and jeans. "Let me sleep will you?"

Hana glared at him. "Get up or I'll-"

His eyes widened slightly as he realized that she would un-doubtfully punch him in the balls like the last time he didn't want to get up. "I'm up!" Kiba said pushing Hana away lightly. "Just get out so I can change."

"My are you cranky in the morning."

"Shut up…"

"Fine, fine. I'm going." Then Hana walked up of the room, closing the door.

Kiba sat up, pulling the blanket off him. "I don't want to go to school…" He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. The dog lover hopped out of bed, getting changed into baggy jeans and a light blue-collar shirt that was half tucked in and half out with the top buttons unbuttoned. "Wonderful..." He ran his hands through his hair as a way to brush it and left his room, hopping down the stairs.

"Hana! What's for-" He stopped as he heard Hana giggling at the front door, talking to 'Sharky-kun'.

Then she turned around and yelled to Kiba. "I'm going to school with Sharky-kun! Breakfast is on the table! Bye!" She left without hearing Kiba reply, leaving him there to glare at the door.

"Lovely day this is going to be." He said sarcastically, walking into the kitchen to see eggs and bacon waiting to be eaten. So he ate them quickly and ran to the front door, making sure to grab his school bag first though.

He ran out the door, slamming the door behind him. But he then stopped in his tracks when he saw his best friend standing in front of his house waiting for him. "S-Shino! What are you doing here?"

"Walking you to school." He replied. Shino was wearing tight dark blue jeans, a light green turtleneck shirt, and his normal sunglasses.

Kiba's eyes widened as he starred at the taller boy. "W-Why?"

"Because now that you know how I feel I can do this kind of thing." Said Shino, putting his hands in his pockets, starring back at his crush.

Kiba looked down at the ground, letting his hair cover his face. "Shino… Yesterday I… you…"

Shino took a step forward but stopped when he heard a girl running to them yelling, "Kiba!"

The dog lover looked up and saw his girlfriend in another one of her many sundresses. He closed his eyes, feeling guilt run through him. Then Hinata stopped beside her boyfriend and looked at him with worry filled eyes. "Kiba are you ok?"

"Hinata…" Kiba mumbled opening his eyes to look at her. He forced a smile to show and said, "Yeah… I'm fine."

Hinata smiled. "Good!" She then grabbed his hand, making Kiba feel even guiltier. "I-I wanted to walk with you to school, is that ok?" Kiba nodded slightly, not daring to look at Shino.

Shino was angry to say the least but he guessed Kiba just didn't want to hurt her feelings. He knew Kiba must be confused and was probably trying to see whom he liked more or something. Breaking up with Hinata was never easy; at least that's what the few boys that had gone out with her had said. Most of them said they were afraid to break her heart, the rest said they just couldn't bring themselves into forming the words when Hinata would be so nice and smile so innocently.

"I'm going now."

Kiba looked up at his best friend, scarred, worried, and sad? Why would he feel sad about Shino walking away? No, he must be mistaken, right? "Shino… walk with us?" Kiba managed to say, knowing what the answer would be but hopped it made Shino less mad.

The taller boy looked at Kiba. It did make him feel better but he really didn't want to see the man he loved holding hands with his other best friend, it hurt too much, just too much. "See you at school." Then he turned and left, not wanting to see the confused face of the angel like girl or whatever face Kiba was making.

"Did you two fight?" Hinata asked, looking up at Kiba, noting how sad he looked.

But Kiba forced another smile to show and said, "A non-verbal fight I guess you can call it…"

Hinata gasped. "Did you get into a fist fight?"

Kiba almost laughed at this, almost. "No, nothing like that. It was more like… I really don't know how to explain this to you." Finishing those words he felt the guilt show it's self again.

Hinata frowned and let go of Kiba's hand. "Go make up with him." She said this in more of a commanding tone, a tone that has never shown itself in Hinata's voice.

This of course made Kiba uneasy and unsure. "W-What?"

"Go make up with him." Hinata said, slightly softer. "I-I don't want my boyfriend in a fight with my best friend."

A real smile broke out on Kiba's face as he looked down at his girlfriend. "Okay." Then Kiba turned away from Hinata and ran off after Shino.

---

"You just _now_ realize you love him?" asked a longhaired brunet wearing an unbuttoned, short sleeved, white-collar shirt over a baggy, black, long sleeved shirt and well fitted dark blue jeans.

"Shut up Neji! I heard enough from Gaara last night on the phone!" Naruto yelled back at him, brushing off the dirt from his orange T-shirt and baggy jeans that had gotten on them when he tripped over his own two feet.

Neji looked at Naruto and frowned. "You talk to Gaara outside school?"

"You want his phone number?"

The brunet found himself blushing slightly, making Naruto grinned as he saw this. "I'll take that as a yes." Then Naruto reached into his bag and grabbed a pencil and some paper. "Let me write on your back." Neji nodded, stopping so Naruto could write.

"Thanks." Neji mumbled as he was handed the piece of paper.

Naruto laughed and slapped him playfully on the back. "Well I just thought it wasn't fair that I gave Gaara your number and I didn't give you his."

Neji's eyes widened a little at this. "He wanted _my_ number and you _gave_ it to _him_?"

The blonde broke out laughing after a few seconds of Neji staring at him in shock. "You actually believed me! This is too funny!" Neji glared at him, punching him in the shoulder all but lightly. "I was just kidding!"

"Not funny." Then Neji started walking, ignoring Naruto yelling at him to wait up. Then he turned the corner and planned to make a run for it but stopped, making Naruto run into him.

Naruto rubbed his head and glared at Neji, walking to his side. "Why the hell did… you… Oh." He looked at what Neji was looking at, Shino and Kiba kissing, though it was more along then lines of Shino kissing Kiba against Kiba's will. "This is awkward."

"Are they a couple?" Naruto nodded. "I thought Kiba was-"

"He is but he's planning to break up with her. Kiba sort of just realized he liked Shino after whatever happened at the hot spring." Naruto said cutting the other off.

"I don't approve of him cheating on my cousin." Neji said coldly, glaring at the couple in front of them.

Naruto sighed. "Blame Shino, it's his fault."

"How so?"

The blond sighed again. "Three… two… one…"

"Shino!" Kiba yelled, pushing him away. "What the hell?" He was blushing madly, starring wide eye at the taller boy.

"When are you breaking up with Hinata?" Shino asked, ignoring Kiba's question, looking back at Kiba with his uncovered brown eyes, the thing that the two watchers were most surprised about.

Kiba looked at the ground. "I don't know! How am I suppose to break up with her when she acts like… like that!"

"She'll find out sooner or later about-"

"I know! It's just… I'm just so fucking confused!" Kiba yelled, now glaring at the bug lover. "I'm not sure if I love you, I'm not sure, ok?"

Shino sighed and pulled out a picture from his pocket, showing it to Kiba. But nether of the two watching them could see it. "What the- Why are you holding on to that?" Kiba asked blushing madly.

But Shino paid no mind to him blushing since he wasn't looking at his face; he was looking at his crouch. Then he but the picture away and held up another picture, making Kiba blush even more. "Well you clearly like me over Hinata…" Shino said with a slight smile, putting the picture away

"H-How do y-you get that idea?" Kiba asked. But his question was simply answered by Shino pointing at his crouch. Kiba looked down and, if possible, blushed harder.

"You only got hard when I showed you my picture."

"Damn it Shino! That's not fair!" The taller boy simply held his small smile, saying nothing as Kiba complained. "Why in the world do you carry- you were planning this! Damn you Shino! That's the only reason why you would have yours and Hinata's naked pictures that we all took at the bar when we got drunk!" Kiba paused as some idea hit him. "You don't happen… to have… my picture… do you?"

As a replied Shino pulled out another picture. "Holly shit! I look sexy! I mean… why and the world, are you carrying- Damn! I look really sexy!" Kiba snatched the picture out of Shino's hands and starred at the picture. "Now I can see why you like me so much."

"That's only part of the reason Kiba…" Shino said, highly amused by Kiba's actions.

Ignoring Shino, Kiba went on praising himself, at least until Shino looked to his side and quickly put on his sunglasses, making Kiba curious he looked too gasping.

Naruto waved slightly, grinning as Neji starred at the two boys in front of him in an expression that said something like 'I-swear-I'm-going-to-kill-you-just-after-I-get-over-me-being-so-shocked.'

"Hey Kiba. We swear we didn't mean to stay and watch pretty much the whole thing, it was just-" Naruto was cut off by Neji elbowing him in the side. "Damn it Neji!"

"Shut up." Neji mumbled, starring passed Shino and Kiba at another person who was watching the scene. Everybody turned to stare at this person, all of them quite confused on the look on this person's face.

The person didn't bother to look at Shino or Kiba, he looked straight past them at Neji with lust filled eyes, grinning slightly, sending chills down Kiba's spine. He wore a maroon shirt with the words 'I only sleep when the guys in white give me a shot' over a skintight black under shirt and tight black pants.

Naruto was, of course, the one to break the silence. "Hey Gaara! What are you doing around here?"

Gaara blinked a few times to get his face back to it's usual emotionless expression, then looked at Naruto and replied, "I thought I would take a different way to school today." Naruto grinned, looking out of the corner of his eyes to the very shocked Neji, though only Naruto knew that he was shocked since Neji put on his usual emotionless mask as well.

"Great, you can walk with the four of us, we were just about to start heading off to school, right?" Naruto said, happy to see Neji look at him, clearly annoyed. Shino nodded as Kiba said 'Yeah'.

"Fine." Gaara mumbled and stood still as Naruto ran forward, dragging Neji along with him and when he started to pass Kiba, he grabbed him too. Shino started walking as soon as Kiba was starting to be dragged away by the blond haired idiot.

"Naruto let go of me!" Kiba yelled, as he almost tripped. Naruto just laughed cheerfully, at least until he stopped right beside Gaara, then he grinned evilly and laughed like he was up to something.

The blond let go of Kiba and pushed him into Shino, while at the same time he let go of Neji and pushed him into Gaara. (One hand pushes.) Shino smiled slightly and as a way to catch Kiba he wrapped his arms around him as soon as he was close enough, his excuse was of course that he was only trying to stop Kiba from falling. Gaara though really didn't see it coming and when Neji ran into him, he fell backwards with Neji on top of him.

Gaara blinked a few times, looking into the white eyes that were looking down into his green. They stayed like that for a few moments until Naruto's laughter broke them out of their trance and Neji began to blush ever so slightly. "Uh… sorry." Neji mumbled trying to get off him but an arm around his waist stopped him.

"You look cute when you blush." Gaara said, starring at him with his infamous emotionless face but some how to Neji, it seemed different then normal. So of course Neji had to blush just a little bit more but it was gone as soon as it came, for Neji decided to give Gaara his infamous glare.

"You can let go of me at any time, you know." Neji said trying to ignore Naruto still laughing his head off and Kiba yelling at Shino to stop hugging him.

Gaara smirked slightly. "I know." Instead of Neji's eyes widening, they narrowed, looking into the green, tinted with blue, eyes, which gave him no clue what so ever to what he was feeling or thinking.

Neji then asked, "Then why don't you?"

"Do you really want me to let go?" Gaara countered, catching Neji off guard. But before anyone else said anything or did anything another person walked up to their little group

This brunet had his hair up into a high ponytail and wore black pants, a olive green, tucked in collar shirt, and a black tie. What made him different was the scar that ran across his nose, which he refused to tell anyone how he got it.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said cheerfully, grinning from ear to ear.

Iruka sighed. "Naruto… You really shouldn't try and be a match-maker." The teacher put his hands on his hips and looked bored-like at his five students. "I think you've got enough problems with Sasuke…"

Naruto blushed a little bit. "Iruka-sensei! I didn't want to be reminded of that right before school! Now I'm going to think indecent thoughts!" Shino raised an eyebrow, clearly the only one who didn't know about what happened to Naruto at the hot springs.

"That's your own fault, you know." Iruka replied with a slight smile as he looked down at his favorite blond haired student.

"Blame it on Sasuke, not me." Naruto said crossing his arms, still having a tint of pink to the cheeks.

"Blame what on me?" Naruto's eyes practically popped out of his head as he turned around to face the person the voice came from, Sasuke.

And then that was when Naruto's blush came on full force. No, he wasn't blushing because Sasuke looked sexy in his black collar shirt, black pants, and silver belt but because at that moment he just so happened to be having an interesting 'idea'. This of course made Sasuke raise his eyebrow.

Though before Naruto could reply, Kiba managed to break free of Shino's embrace and point at the Uchiha, laughing cheerfully, "Oh look, it's the sexy rapist that attacks blue eyed angels!" Shino's eyebrow twitched at the words 'sexy rapist' and 'blue eyed angels'. Yes, it annoyed him that Kiba called Sasuke sexy, which was no lie but he was completely lost on what he meant by rapist.

A hint of pink appeared on Sasuke's cheeks for maybe two seconds max. "Nice to see you too, Kiba…" Sasuke replied looking over at Neji, who had given up on trying to break Gaara's hold, and Gaara, who was no doubt thinking about how good Neji would look naked, at least that's what any normal person would be thinking about when Neji looked so… so _fuckable. _This was only because Neji's white-collar shirt was hanging slightly off his shoulder, a tiny blush had crept onto his cheeks despite his best efforts to stop it, and his hair was hanging over his face, just enough to make it how he looked even sexier. Though the image was broken when Gaara finally decided to let go of Neji, who quickly got a hold of himself.

"Oh h-hey Sasuke." Naruto said, grabbing the Uchiha's full attention. "So why are you walking down this street."

"Whatever reason Gaara came up with, I'm using it." Sasuke said, yawning.

Naruto glared at him. "You don't even know what he said, damn it."

"Fine I'll tell you." Sasuke said, smirking as he got another great idea. "I was hoping to meet you along the way to school and rape you once again, this time though, I was planning to _put 'it' in_." Naruto's mouth dropped and his face turned cherry red.

Iruka glared at Sasuke, grabbing Naruto's shoulder in a protective form. "No your not. Next time you do something like that-"

"Relax." Sasuke said sighing. "I thought you two had a sense of humor." This of course earned him two glares and a punch in the shoulder.

Shino was still slightly confused, but now understood that Sasuke raped Naruto recently and apparently Naruto felt the need to tell everybody but him. Makes one feel lonely. "We should get to school if we don't want to be late." Shino said, getting two confused looks, a nod, and three emotionless stares.

"I suppose your right." Mumbled Neji, looking at his watch.

Iruka sighed. "I don't want any of… that kind of behavior at school, got it?" He looked at each one of the faces before him.

"So you're saying it's alright for you and Kakashi to 'get it on' in the boy's bathroom after fourth bell but it's not okay for us to simply flirt?" Gaara asked with a tilt of his head, crossing his arms.

The teacher went red and his eyes widened, looking at the redhead. "H-H-How did y-you know?"

"If you think the moaning and groaning wasn't enough of a clue, then certainly you think screaming _Kakashi_ was." Neji said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Don't tell me everybody knows!" Iruka shouted with his hands on his mouth in shock.

"No, not everybody." Kiba said grinning. "Only all the boy's excluding this blond idiot next to me." Kiba laughed when Naruto glared at him.

"I knew about them going out way before any of you." Naruto said sticking out his tongue. "Iruka told me about a week after they started going out." The rest of the guys starred at Naruto, a little shocked that he knew something they didn't find out about until about three and a half weeks ago.

Iruka sighed, trying to get his face to its normal color. "Start walking before I'm forced to give you each a detention." The students frowned but did as they were told and walked towards the school with Kiba and Naruto talking about sports, and the rest of the guys simply listening.

---

"Naruto!" yelled a guy with a bowl-cut hair cut in a green jumpsuit. "Please tell me you did your science homework!"

Kiba looked over Naruto's shoulder in horror. _Science homework? What Science homework?_ He thought, not wanting to think what their Science teacher, Orochimaru, would do if he didn't do his homework for the third time.

"Uh…" Naruto scratched his head. "You wait here and I'll go get someone who has!" Then Naruto ran out the door.

"Did you do your homework Kiba?" he asked looking at him.

"Don't you see me panicking, Lee! Orochimaru-sensei is going to kill me, or worse, rape me!" Kiba started pacing around his desk, earning I-think-you-got-problems looks from people around them.

Lee smiled brightly. "Is this some new form of training? Walking around in circles?"

Kiba stopped and looked at him. "Are you crazy?" Lee said nothing. "Well I already knew that but…"

"Oi, Oi! I can walk by myself you know, so you can put me down any time…" Said the black haired boy being carried bridal style in Naruto's arms. He was wearing a plain gray T-shirt and jeans.

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. "Look what I picked up walking to his locker!" Shikamaru sighed; he had actually been coming _from_ his locker, not going to it. "Anyways he's bound to have his homew-"

"Naruto… what are doing?" asked an aggravated raven hair boy standing in the doorway.

The blond turned around slowly and starred at no other then the Uchiha himself, Sasuke. Naruto gulped and opened his mouth to say something but Shikamaru interrupted. "Relax. He was in such a hurry to copy my homework he couldn't wait for me to slowly walk to the classroom…by the way, were in the classroom so you can put me down." Naruto did put him down or more like dropped him. "If you think dropping me on my butt will help you get to my homework faster then you got another thing coming." Shikamaru mumbled, standing up.

"What are you doing in my homeroom Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking at the middle of the room were Ino sat glaring daggers at the two of them.

Sasuke closed his eyes to calm down. He had thought of many reason's why Naruto was carrying him but that wasn't one of them. "I was passing by the room when I saw Shikamaru in your arms…"

"And then he got jealous!" Kiba said laughing, receiving a glare from Sasuke but Kiba paid no mind to it.

Shikamaru sat down in his seat and took out his homework, laying it down so Naruto, Kiba, and Lee could copy. Sasuke sighed and walked to his homeroom, which also happened to be Shino's, Neji's and Gaara's as well.

_---_

_(By the way, the desks I'm talking about here are meant for two people to sit at.) _

---

The bell that indicated that homeroom was over rung through the school. Almost everybody stood up, everybody expect Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, and two other kids. They all had Social Study's here with their teacher Iruka.

Then in came the other students in this class, including Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Shino, Sai and a fat guy with light brown hair in a white T-shirt with the words 'Food is my life' in red under a green coat and white pants with a green belt.

Kiba frowned, thinking of how much he looked like a new 'hip' Santa Clause that didn't have white hair or a beard. Being 'pleasantly plump' while wearing Christmas colors would make anyone think that.

"Chouji…" Mumbled Shikamaru, waking up from his nap. "Can I have some chips?" Chouji nodded and handed him a bag of sour-cream-and-onion chips. The Nara boy took some out of it, eating them and handing the bag back to Chouji, who was sitting next to him.

Shino quickly took a set next to Kiba before Hinata could, making Hinata stare at Shino in shock but she slowly got over it and sat next to Ino, who was starring at Sai with interest.

Sasuke as well took a seat next to his crush before another, Gaara. Sasuke smirked as Gaara glared him. The Uchiha very well knew that Gaara was best friends with _his_ blond and that Gaara hated sitting next to anyone but Naruto in this class but why would he care. So Gaara took a seat next to Sai, who he didn't mind but didn't consider him any more then a person you said was a friend but never really talked to.

The dog lover frowned at Shino. "I'm still going out with her you know… I'm not single _yet_." He whispered, looking at Hinata to make sure she couldn't hear.

Shino looked at him. "I know but right now I consider her my rival."

Kiba starred at Shino like he was crazy. "You're just as messed up as Lee." Kiba faced the front then added. "Okay maybe not _that_ messed up but still…" Shino sat in silence, looking at Kiba, even though once again Kiba didn't notice this.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto yelped, trying to stop Sasuke's hands from wondering to the bulge between his legs. "Stop!"

Everybody turned to look at them to see what was going on but Sasuke had already withdrawn, smirking, as Naruto blushed hard-core. "What should I stop, Naruto? I wasn't doing anything."

Naruto glared at him. "Stop lying teme!"

Sasuke leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Do you want me to tell everybody I was touching you?" The Uchiha grinned, as he noticed Naruto was getting even redder.

"D-Don't say that!" Naruto whispered, pushing Sasuke away from him. "Teme."

"Dobe."

The blond opened his mouth but was stopped by Iruka coming into the classroom, limping slightly. Of course all the guys that had met up with him earlier knew that he must have just done 'it'.

"Sorry to my homeroom students for not being there I was… busy." Iruka said blushing. All of the guys in the room grinned, well all of them but Shino. "Today we're going to be learning about…."

Kiba didn't hear the rest of it because at that moment he decided to go into daydream mode. He never cared for Social Studies anyways and even if he was saying something important, he could get Shino or somebody else to give him the notes.

Gaara was furious. Not only had Sai drew a picture of him, which was actually very good, he had drawn a picture of him in the arms of Neji. _How the hell did he know that I liked him? _Gaara asked himself, glaring at the picture Sai had given him.

"This is the time when you smile and say thank you." Sai said staring at the redhead.

Gaara moved his glare to Sai. "Where did you come up with that, in another one of those stupid books you read?"

Sai smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"And you expect _me_ to _smile_ **and** say _thank you_?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms. "You should know me better then that."

"So it appears that you are just like Uchiha over there… though he squeezed my balls rather hard –I swear I'm going to be bruised there- and said if I ever drew Naruto naked for him again that I would lose 'them'. I don't think he was lying." Sai sighed, frowning at the highly amused Gaara, though you could only tell he was amused because he stopped glaring rather suddenly.

"If he doesn't go through with it, I will." Gaara mumbled, leaning back in his chair. Sai shivered, knowing all to well that he meant this. The redhead had once de-balled one of their teachers, the reason was unknown but the teacher did quit like everyone wanted. Well this was a good opportunity to ask right?

Sai drew in some breath then said, "Why did you de-ball that teacher two years ago?"

Gaara's eyes shifted so he was looking at him. "Why do you ask?"

The older boy smiled. "I just wanted to know."

The redhead sat there in silence, shifted his eyes back to the front of the room. "The teacher tried to touch Neji… that's why the teacher had a black eye a week before I de-balled him."

"Neji hit him?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"No… I would shoot him…"

Gaara looked at Sai again. _I think my image of him just went up._ Gaara thought, watching Sai smile brightly. "I would first torture him…"

Sai laughed slightly. "What would you do, cut off his arms and legs, waiting for him to die?"

"I would get someone to rape him, then let him go back to his house. When he gets there I would be waiting for him, shooting him in the hands and feet." Gaara paused as he realized Sai was writing this down but shrugged it off. "Then I would get a knife and cut him thirty seven times, letting him bleed to death."

"Now that's a painful way to die!" Sai exclaimed, for some reason quite happy with this information. "But it sounds like you actually killed him…"

"…"

"Did you actually do that!"

"I did in a dream…"

Sai sighed. "Thank god! I didn't want to sit next to a murderer."

"..."

"Your not one… right?"

"…"

Sai quickly stood up and stared at him like he was some sort of monster. The class got quiet, everybody looking at him. "Sai… would you please sit down?" Iruka asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Gaara wanted to smile at this reaction but of course didn't. "If it makes you feel any better…" Gaara paused to look out the window, but then returned his gaze at Sai. "I'm not a murderer."

"And I'm the king of the world." Kiba mumbled, putting his left elbow on the table and his head in his palm. Gaara looked over at him and glared.

"I would advise you to shut your mouth, or I might just decide to become one."

Kiba stared at him in horror and decided to take his advice. Sai slowly sat back into his seat, still looking at Gaara, and that was when Naruto broke out laughing. "You wouldn't do that Sasuke!"

Apparently Sasuke was whispering to Naruto the whole time this was going on. "Who says I wouldn't?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't dr-"

Interrupting Naruto, Iruka said, "I don't know if you guys have noticed but we are in class." Everybody looked at Iruka in silence. "As I was saying…" He turned around to write on the board but as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, the bell rung. "Perfect…"

All the students stood up and walked through the door whispering to one another. Ino of course was the loudest, letting Sasuke catch a part of what she was saying. "…He's in town… modeling show…" He raised an eyebrow at this but put it out of his mind as he walked beside Shino, both of them following their crushes that seemed to be talking about some video game.

---

_While Kiba and the rest of them had first bell with Iruka, Neji had first bell with Shizune. _

---

"Neji-kuuun!" squealed two girls, one of them being Tenten.

Neji speed up as he towards health class. Fan girls were annoying. "Neji-kun?" asked the blond that was with Tenten. "Why do you seem so mad?"

Neji froze and glared at them, making them stop and become very uneasy. "Because two very annoying girls won't stop _attacking_ me." Then he turned around and walked the rest of the way to class without the two girls following him.

Ok, so he lied, but that _was_ part of the reason. The main reason was because of Gaara. Neji glared at a girl that was passing him, making her speed up, almost tripping. _I am going to kill him!_ He thought walking into the classroom and sitting at his usual desk in the front.

_First he holds me on top of him in front of our friends, and then he sits me on his lap, holding me there during homeroom!_ Neji got out his things glaring at his stuff. _Not that I minded and all but I think he figured out that I liked him and doing this for his own amusement. _

He got so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Tenten sitting next to him. Well of course he noticed this when she hugged his arm and pressed her breasts up against him. Neji looked down at her. "I'm not interested in you."

"I can change that." Tenten said in her sexiest voice, which in Neji's opinion sucked. She batted her eyelashes, looking into Neji's eyes.

Neji smirked as an idea hit him. He leaned forward to whispered in her ear. "I want to tell you a secret." Tenten gasped, listening hard. "I'm gay." Tenten pushed herself off of him and looked at him in shock.

"N-No way!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Why do you think I don't have a girlfriend?" Neji asked, crossing his arms, looking very bored.

Tenten thought this over. "That would explain a lot…"

The Hyuuga sighed and turned to the front. Again he lied. He was really bi but girls didn't get his interest as much as guys did. (He claims he's bi, but he really is gay.)

"Will you go shopping with me?" Tenten asked, smiling.

Neji's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Not all guys like me like to go shopping!" Tenten frowned and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on! Hinata, Temari, and I need dresses and guys like you are always the best at picking things out."

Again Neji smirked as he realized something. "Temari… as in Gaara's sister?"

Of course this girl just had to be one of the smartest ones in school so she easily caught on to the meaning behind his words. "You like him, eh?"

The white-eyed guy looked blankly at her. "I'll go if he comes."

"Deal."

Then Shizune came in and started class, which seemed to go by pretty quickly. But during which he found out from Tenten that their shopping trip was this coming Saturday and that she would support him if he goes out with Gaara, not that he needed her support or anything.

Soon enough the bell rang indicating first bell was over.

---

Kiba's next class was gym or what he liked to call, hell. Of course it was made better now that all his friends were in this class and when he said all, he mean _all _of them. This of course meant that Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Chouji, Gaara, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, and some of guys and girls that he had no problem with.

The reason why he hated gym was that their teacher was crazy.

"Young boys and girls, welcome back to my youth filled class!" Kiba looked up at the ceiling and swore he was going to die in this class.

"Guy-sensei!" Lee yelled, standing up straight, hands by his side.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, crossing his arms like Neji. "I wonder how hard he's going to work us today…" Chouji mumbled, stuffing chips into his mouth. The Nara boy shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Today, we are going to be doing something that we've never done before!" Gai yelled, making most of the class groan out in annoyance. "We are going to play," The teacher spun around on his feet and stopped to strike a pose as he yelled, "DODGE BALL!"

The class stared at him like he was crazy, which he was. They had just played dodge ball three weeks ago, so how he got the idea that they've never done this was beyond them.

Gai did another pose as he explained, "You all know the rules so now it's up to me to pick team captains!" He stopped posing and starred at his class. "Kiba… and Hinata." Everybody wanted to laugh when he said Hinata but managed to remain calm.

The two chosen walked up on either side of Gai. Kiba grinned and looked over at his girlfriend. "Lady's first." Hinata blushed and nodded.

"I-I pick Sakura." Sakura smiled and ran up behind Hinata.

"Naruto get your ass over here." Naruto stuck up his middle finger as he walked behind Kiba.

"Ino."

"Shino."

"Tenten." (A lot of people groaned, she had the best aim and always hit her target.)

"Sasuke." Kiba only chose him because other wise he would have been chosen next, and he really didn't want him pissy the rest of the day.

"Lee." ("Yosh!")

"Neji."

"Sai."

"Gaara."

"Chouji!" This time it was Ino that called out the name.

"Shikamaru."

From there they chose the rest of the people still standing and went to their side of the gym.

Kiba's team grouped together in a circle. "Okay, lets get a plan laid out." Kiba said, looking over at Shikamaru.

"I knew it…" Shikamaru mumbled. "but how am I suppose to think of a plan when all you do in this game is get a ball and throw it."

"Just give us a damn plan." Naruto said shaking his fist. Sasuke smirked from behind Naruto and decided to pinch his butt, not like anyone saw. "Ow!" Naruto turned around and starred at Sasuke in shock that he actually did that. "You bastard!"

The guys on the team (It just happened to turn out that Kiba's team was only guys.) looked at Naruto, shaking their heads. "I couldn't help myself." Sasuke said into Naruto's ear, making the blond stand up straight and freeze.

Shikamaru yawned. "Kiba, Sano, and Sasuke, you guys are going to be at the front to get the balls that he'll put on the front line… then you throw them back to us so we can attack. Everyone else… just throw the balls at the girls and not each other like last time…"

"You call that a plan?" Kiba asked crossing his arms.

"Got anything better dog boy?" Shikamaru replied.

"Shut up Nara…" Shikamaru just shrugged, making Kiba sighed. "Okay everyone get into-"

The other side of the gym broke out into giggles, making Kiba's team turn to look at them. There, in front of them was Sai, struggling against the girls who were trying to put make up on him. "S-Stop!"

Ino put her hands on her hips and swung her hair from side to side as she walked forward a little bit. "Well excuse us for wanting this team to be an all girls team." To say the truth there were only five guys on the team, two other of them already had makeup on.

"I'm a guy! Guys don't wear makeup." Sai said narrowing his eyes.

"Come on! We want to play boy vs. girls but we have five guys." Tenten said, waving her hand around as she talked.

"You're… You're crazy!" Of course it didn't help that Chouji was letting them put blush on him or Lee being put in lipstick. "Am I the only one in this rebellion?" For an answer all the girl's nodded evilly. Sai turned around and yelled to the 'boy's side'. "Will you guys help me out here?"

Naruto grinned and yelled back, "We don't help girls!"

For this, Gaara whacked Naruto on the head. "Stop acting so childish." The blond frowned and pushed Gaara lightly but did nothing really.

"Okay, my youth filled students, get ready!" Gai yelled, and waited for everyone to move. It ended up that Sai was saved. The teacher put the dodge ball balls on the half way line. "Ready, set… go!"

**_To be continued… (Yeah I know the ending sucked but I had to cut it off somewhere.) _**

---

Please review! (It makes me want to update faster.) Thank you people that have already reviewed! I love you all! Woot:P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto and co. :P

Pairings: ShinoXKiba, SasukeXNaruto, NejiXGaara, ShikamaruXTemari, and slight KibaXHinata, SakuraXLee, KakashiXIruka, TsunadeXJiraya, InoXChouji, and InoXSai. Also to add to request couples to this, very slight ChoujiXShikamaru and -this is a request from my friend who has already read this- SaiXRayne. (She's my friend's made-up)

(Any more pairings just tell me and I will try to fit them in. XD)

Warnings:Read the first two chapters because I don't feel the need to say hem again.

Author-ness: I'm sorry for this being so late! I completed it a little while ago, then sent it to my Beta but the day I sent it to her, left for a trip. Then when I get back, I couldn't get a hold of her but then she 'poofed' back and gave me the beta-ed story! So here it is and I hope you like it!

**I'm planning to change the title soon! **I just hate the title now so I'm trying to come up with a better one. If you got any ideas, feel free to tell me. Please and thank you!

I feel the need to tell you that Kiba's acting the way he is because he's afraid to hurt Shino's feelings and also because he feels 'something' whenever he's around Shino, though he doesn't know what this 'something' is yet. And I know I'm going too fast with them but if I don't then... okay I can't tell you why because that would spoil part of the plot but please know that I'm sorry. Also, I'm slowing it down alot with Kiba and Shino but with Naruto and Sasuke... well lets just say Sasuke is a pervert. :D

Please review! And it won't take as long to update the next chapter, I'm already about half way through it. So now I can say, and mean it, I update faster with more reviews.

This is beta-ed by **xxpapercutxx**. You should read her stuff as well because she's even better then me! Also she's a great Beta and this wouldn't be here without her!

---

_**In the last chapter...**_

"_You're… You're crazy!" Of course it didn't help that Chouji was letting them put blush on him or Lee being put in lipstick. "Am I the only one in this rebellion?" For an answer all the girl's nodded evilly. Sai turned around and yelled to the 'boy's side'. "Will you guys help me out here?"_

_Naruto grinned and yelled back, "We don't help girls!"_

_For this, Gaara whacked Naruto on the head. "Stop acting so childish." The blond frowned and pushed Gaara lightly but did nothing really._

"_Okay, my youth filled students, get ready!" Gai yelled, and waited for everyone to move. It ended up that Sai was saved. The teacher put the dodge ball balls on the half way line. "Ready, set… go!"_

---

**Chapter 3: Fire alarms are meant to be pulled**

_(When one gets out they walk to the sidelines… I do not feel the need to say they walk there every time they get out. By the way… the dodge ball parties meant to be funny in most parts, though it is my humor so it might not be.)_

As soon as Gai had said go, Sasuke, Kiba, and Sano (Just another guy in their class) ran forward. At the same time Tenten and three other girls ran forward.

The guys managed to get more balls but as soon as Tenten got her hand on one, she threw it at Sasuke, who some how dodged it, and then it went ahead and hit Shikamaru, that didn't even try to dodge it.

"You lazy ass!" Naruto yelled as Shikamaru just yawned, walking over to the sidelines and laying down to sleep. "You're so fucking lazy!" Kiba chuckled slightly as Shikamaru looked at Naruto with lazy eyes, which seemed to say, do-you-have-a-point-or-what?

Kiba continued to laugh slightly as he ran beside Shino to give him the ball he just picked up. Shino took it gladly and quickly threw it towards a girl fighting with another girl about who got to throw the pink ball and once the ball hit Shino's target, the other girl yelled out in victory.

Ino quickly grabbed a ball and threw it at Gaara, who was just standing there with his arms crossed. The ball some how missed and hit the ground, rolling to Neji's feet. The Hyuuga picked up the ball, checking it to make sure it didn't have some sort of thing that made it miss and threw it, hitting a random girl in the head. Neji hoped it knock some sense into the brunet who was now glaring at him.

Then people started throwing the balls faster and more accurate as the game moved along. There was never a ball not being thrown over the half way line, making Gai happy to see his students so worked up.

Then there was no movement as Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, and Shino, the last remaining boys, and Tenten, Ino, Sai, and Sakura, the last remaining 'girls', starred at each other.

"Four on four." Sakura mumbled, slightly freaked out that Neji seemed to know when a ball was going to hit him, that Gaara hadn't moved an inch and still hadn't been hit, that Sasuke managed to dodge every ball, even the ones Tenten threw, and that Shino, well, he was just weird.

Ino frowned. "I think we noticed that."

Sakura glared at her. "Oh would you be quiet?"

"Oh my god… do you two ever stop fighting?" Sai asked, starring in disbelief at the two, whom were both now glaring at him.

"Shut it Sai!" They both yelled.

Sai glared at them but knew better then to test Sakura's strength, so he turned to look at the four boys across from him. _I might be able to get Shino out and maybe Sasuke but Gaara and Neji… what the hell is up with them? And why the hell can Gaara just stand there! Ugh! _Sai then looked at Kiba and Naruto, who were both shouting things to the guys left.

"Come on Princess!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, earning a full force glare.

"Gaara move your ass!" Kiba yelled, getting nothing out of the redhead.

"Hyuuga throw that ball in your hands!"

"Damn it Shino, stop _talking_ to that bug!" ("I'm not talking to it Kiba…")

"Show your youth!"

Everybody looked at Gai, the same thought going through their minds, _He's fucking crazy._

Then Sai looked at a girl with long blond hair that touched the back of her knees and dark green eyes filled with anger named Rayne and Lee, who were both yelling at his side. _And I thought Lee was annoying…_Sai thought frowning.

"You can do it Sakura!" Lee yelled jumping up and down.

"Why the fuck are you just standing there? Get a move on boy!" Rayne glared at Sai, shaking her fist.

"Show them what you got Sakura!"

"Less starring and more throwing, pretty boy!" (_I'm not a 'pretty' boy.)_

"You can do it!"

"I swear if you don't throw that fucking ball…"

"Use the power of youth!"

"Damn it! I'm not going to wait here all day for you to just throw the damn ball!"

"Yosh!"

"Boy, are you even listening to me?"

"Sakura!"

"Screw you! See the thanks I get for cheering you on? I'm so not doing this again!"

Sai sighed, as the two finally settled down, though Lee was still jumping up and down like the idiot he was. _That girl is crazy! What did I ever do to her?_ He glared at the blond haired girl, who was also glaring back at him with a glare to rival Gaara's. _I officially hate her…_

Then Tenten got bored of starring and picked up a ball and threw it a Shino, who blocked the ball by holding up another ball so it wouldn't hit him, but when it bounced off, it managed to hit Neji in his 'blind spot'. He turned to stare at Shino in disbelief. "T-That doesn't count!"

Gaara turned around and looked at Neji, frowning. Tenten saw this as an opportunity, but sadly the ball she threw missed him some how and hit the wall. ("What in the world! That should have hit him!") "I agree…" Gaara said emotionlessly but he found himself wanting to blush when Neji looked at him and smiled cheerfully. _Damn… I wish I had a camera_. Thought Gaara and every other Neji fan in the room.

"No! That counts!" Gai said pointing at Neji. "But if you want to stay in the game that bad… you must wear this!" Then he pulled out the green jump suit that he and Lee always wore.

"I'd rather be out of the game…" Neji mumbled, walking over to Naruto, who was laughing so hard, he was crying.

Ino laughed. "Thanks Shino! We owe you!" Shino said nothing back to her and looked over at Kiba, jealous of Naruto for making Kiba smile so easily but he knew Naruto had a crush on Sasuke. He sighed and looked at Sasuke, who was glaring at Kiba. _Seems we both are jealous…_

Sasuke then noticed Shino was starring at him, though it was sort of hard because you couldn't exactly see his eyes. "What?"

Shino walked over to Sasuke and whispered so only the Uchiha and maybe Gaara could hear him, "Jealous of Kiba?"

"Jealous of Naruto?" Sasuke countered.

"Boy's stop talking and get back to the game!" Ino yelled, stomping her feet in annoyance.

Shino smirked. "As a matter of fact, yes."

The Uchiha grinned. "We could always help each other get what we want, you know."

"Of course."

The two of them looked at their crushes, who were starring back at them, very curious at what was up with them. Jealous maybe? No, just curious.

Gaara coughed. "You're leaving me out of this." Sasuke grinned for a reply, which Gaara knew it meant 'your in'. "Right. Now let's play…"

Shino tossed his ball to Gaara and grabbed another. Gaara threw his ball at Sakura, who cleverly dodged it but was hit by Shino's ball. "Damn it! Not fair!" Sakura yelled as she stomped next to Lee, who apparently crying now that she got out.

Sasuke ran forward, picking up a ball off the ground and threw it, at the same time Tenten threw another ball. The two balls hit in the air and bounced back towards the throwers, both of the dodging it. Shino grabbed another ball and jumped over a ball Sai threw and threw his own, hitting Tenten in the arm. "Damn it!"

Now it was Sai and Ino vs. Shino, Sasuke, and Gaara.

"What the hell was that Shino?" Ino yelled. "You freaking jumped over the ball!" Her shrugged and threw a ball along with Sasuke, both of them missed.

The redhead decided to throw his second ball in the game, which unfortunately missed the blond he was aiming at, annoying him to no end.

It went like this for some time, nobody able to hit another person so when Gai finally stopped the game, everybody complained because they wanted to see who would win.

The only one cheering happened to be Kiba, who got bored beating Naruto in thumb wars. "Finally! Come on Shino, lets get out of here!" Kiba turned around and started walking to the door

"Kiba!" Kiba stopped and turned to face the girl that yelled at him and, seeing that it was Sakura, glaring at him with all the anger she could muster.

"Uh… yeah?"

Sakura grabbed Hinata and pulled the shocked girl next to her. "She's your girlfriend, walk her to class!" Everybody got silent and looked over at Kiba, expecting him to say something.

Kiba went pale as he starred at his blushing girlfriend. "Well... uh…"

"Are you going out with her or not."

"Yes but…"

"Then walk her to class!" Sakura stomped her foot as she continued to glare at the dog lover.

The brunet gulped and looked at Shino, and then back at Hinata, who was looking very worried now. He then looked down at the ground, letting his hair fall in front of his face. Finally deciding on what to do, he said with clenched fists, "I'm sorry… I'm- I'm breaking up with you!" Then he ran out the gym doors, leaving a depressed and shocked Hinata, an angry Sakura, a very cheerful Shino, and a confused class and teacher.

Sasuke, being a genius and all, noticed how happy Shino was at the moment and put two and two together. "If the girls find out… your dead. You know that right?" He mumbled to Shino.

"I know." Shino replied right before he walked out the same doors Kiba ran through.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing!"

The Uchiha shrugged and walked out of the gym too, making Naruto and every one of his fan girls decide to follow him out. Neji soon left with his fan girls, and a few 'fan guys', right behind him.

After that, everybody, including their teacher, left, except Tenten and Gaara.

"Hey Gaara!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"Why did you prevent me from leaving?" Gaara asked, glaring at her. Right after Neji walked out the doors, he had tried to follow but Tenten had grabbed his arm and pulled him back, making him all but happy.

She sighed. "What are you doing this Saturday?"

"I'm staying home, doing the normal, waiting for Kankuro to leave to have sex with some guy or girl and for Temari to leave to go shopping with you and Hinata." Gaara replied, making Tenten quite uneasy.

"Well about us going shopping… Will you go too?"

"Now why would I do that?"

She grinned. "Neji's coming."

Gaara stiffened as he looked at her for any sign of her lying but found none. _I think he likes Neji back… Oh this is so rich! _Tenten thought as Gaara thought about whether he should go or not.

"I guess…" He mumbled and walked out of the gym, leaving Tenten to giggle uncontrollably, thinking about what Neji and Gaara were going to do.

---

_3rd bell, 2nd floor's boy's bathroom. Kiba is skipping class._

_---_

**Kiba's POV**

I look at myself in the mirror, trying to figure out if this was the right path to take. It felt right but then again it didn't. _Why did I just do that? She was always so nice and caring, she did nothing wrong. _

Turning on the water, I splash the cold liquid against my pale face. Damn… _I'm getting way too upset about this._

Maybe I broke up with her because I like some else? And that someone else would be Shino. I mean whenever I think about him… I look at my stomach and sigh. Whenever I think about him I get these same damn butterflies. _What the hell does this mean?_

"Damn it!" I yell, turning around, kicking a stall door, which just happened to be locked. _Wait… locked?_ I freeze up and stare in horror at the door. Suddenly the door unlocks and a person stands in front of me. I know this person, fuck!

"Kiba… Are you alright?" I look at the person I know as Shino, thinking about how soft and caring that sounded.

Turning my head, I look at the bathroom wall. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"No…"

"Then there's your answer!" I turn to look at him but as soon as I do, he kisses me, again. But this one… it was some how different, more… dare I say gentle? Whatever was different about it, I liked it.

He slowly pulls back and takes off his sunglasses, showing me his entrancing brown eyes. Looking into these same eyes, I find an emotion that I thought he would never have, worry. _Worry… holy shit… he's worried, over **me**! What did I expect him to be? Happy? Well yes… but that's beside the point!_

"Anything I can do to help?" My eyes widen a little as I look at him. He, Shino, was trying to help me! But I couldn't help but think on how perverted that sounded… maybe it was just me being weird.

I sigh and close my eyes. "Will you just… damn it…" My eyebrows go down wards, making a V shape as I try to say the words I wanted to say. "Will you just… just… fuck…" I open my eyes to see how confused Shino was. "Just fucking hold me… maybe that will make me feel better…"

Then I notice how his face visibly softens, much to my surprise. I felt my heart skip a few beats as he looked into my eyes. _Damn him for being so ho- _I cut off my train of thoughts as Shino pulls me into an embrace, a caring embrace if you had to call it something. _Warm… damn him for being so damn warm…_ I close my eyes and rest my head against his body. I then feel his headrest on top of mine, and some how I knew he also had his eyes closed.

_This isn't too bad… Not bad at all…_

**End of POV**

**---**

_Kakashi's classroom, 3rd bell. Where Kiba and Shino were suppose to be._

---

Almost all of the students of Kakashi's 3rd bell class were present, the only one that weren't there was a certain dog lover and a tall bug freak. This of course aggravated Kakashi more then ever since he knew the two were there at school.

"Anyone… Does anyone know where those two went?" Kakashi asked, crossing his muscular arms as the students started whispering among them. He had white hair that stuck up in the air, defying gravity, and dark, gray eyes, though he wore a red contact in his left eye because he wanted to 'stand out', not that he didn't already. You couldn't see his bottom half of his face because he wore a black mask, something about how he looked too much like his father. He chose to wear a baggy, black, long sleeved shirt and tight, pink, yes _pink_, pants- that's what happens when you mix your whites with your colors.

Finally one of them raised his hand and said, "They went towards the second floor bathroom, sir."

The teacher sighed. "Shikamaru." The Nara boy, who was trying to sleep, opened one lazy eye and looked at him. "Go get those two." Shikamaru closed his eye and stayed put. "_Now_ Shikamaru."

The student opened both eyes this time and pushed off the desk to stand up. "Alright, alright… I'm going already…" He then walked out the door, not bothering to close it.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. _I wonder what those two are doing… Whatever it is, I hope Shikamaru isn't one to gossip. _He chuckled slightly to himself and turned around to face the chalkboard, starting class.

---

Shikamaru walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He himself was curious on what the two boys were doing but was never one to intrude on other people's business. He just didn't care.

He sighed, looking to his right, seeing the many students in their 3rd bell class. But he stopped when he saw a certain female laughing with two of her friends inside a classroom. This female had blond hair tied into four, spiky ponytails, that moved slightly when she turned to stare at him with her bright blue eyes. Her soft pink lips changed into a smile when she saw him but much to Shikamaru's dismay, turned back to her friends only a moment later.

The Nara boy sighed again and continued walking down the long hallway. He passed a few people, though didn't know any of them, so paid them no mind. But he stopped again when Chouji walked out of Orochimaru's classroom, rubbing his stomach in hunger.

"Yo." Shikamaru said, giving his friend a bored stare.

Chouji smiled slightly in return, and said, "Orochimaru-sensei wanted me to deliver some papers to the office, his way of getting me out of his sight."

"Man… he really does hate you doesn't he?"

"You have no idea…"

Shikamaru frowned, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Want to walk with me? I have to go get Shino and Kiba from the boy's bathroom."

Chouji laughed, not loud enough for his 3rd bell teacher to hear but still pretty loud. "I bet you their doing what Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei always do." Shikamaru let out a small smile. "I always thought Kiba and Shino would make a good couple, didn't you?"

"They'd make a strange couple if you ask me." Chouji laughed at Shikamaru's words, both of them now walking down the hallway. "But I've been suspecting they liked each other for a while now… though maybe I'm-"

"You're never wrong, Shikamaru." Chouji said, looking up at the ceiling. Shikamaru looked at Chouji, slightly in shock by his words.

The black haired boy sighed, stopping a smile from appearing on his face. "Everyone is wrong, Chouji, even me."

"I don't think you've ever been wrong…"

Shikamaru laughed slightly. "You'll be amazed on how many times I've been wrong." Chouji laughed along with him, smiling cheerfully.

They then walked in silence, a comfortable silence though. But that silence was broken by a loud groan when the reached the bathroom. "I was right…" Chouji whispered, in total shock. Shikamaru's mouth dropped open as he recognized Kiba's voice saying 'Damn it Shino… is that as fast as you can go?'

Then the two listening heard Kiba scream, though it sounded more of a cheerful scream then anything else, making the two look at each other in confusion. "This is going to scar me for life…" Shikamaru mumbled then pushed open the bathroom door.

Both Chouji and Shikamaru did anime falls as they saw what was going on. It wasn't Shino and Kiba having sex, it was the two playing some racing game on the Nintendo DS. Apparently when Kiba screamed, it was because he came in first place in the game and the groan that came from Shino was because he had lost when he had been playing the game. The only thing that was even slightly wrong was the fact that Kiba was sitting in Shino's lap.

The two playing the game looked up, stopping what they were doing. "Uh… hey Shikamaru… Chouji…" Kiba said, blushing slightly. Shino just rested his chin on Kiba's right shoulder, starring at the two with his uncovered eyes.

"We thought… you two… were having… sex…" Shikamaru said as he put his head in his hands, mumbling something about 'sick sounds'.

"I guess you were right Shikamaru… everyone is wrong some times…" Chouji said right before he broke out into laughing, earning a what-the-hell look from Kiba.

"How did you get the idea that we were having sex?" Kiba asked, shutting off the DS and laying it on his lap. He looked from one classmate to the other, not realizing what was so funny.

Shikamaru sighed again. "Those sounds… they were sounds you make when having-"

"HOLY SHIT!" Kiba yelled, turning cherry red and jumping off Shino's lap, sending the DS to the floor. (It didn't break.) Shino looked up at his crush and smiled very slightly but said nothing.

Chouji stopped laughing suddenly as his stomach growled. "That reminds me… I better go to deliver these papers." He said waving the papers in the air. Shikamaru yawned and waved slightly right before Chouji rushed out of the bathroom.

"You two need to get back to- why were you two playing the DS?" Shikamaru said, looking at Kiba's face, which turned blank as he tried to think of a reason. "Wait… you don't have to answer that... I don't really care to know" Putting his hands back into his pockets, he walked to the bathroom door. "Come on… we got class."

Kiba nodded as Shino stood up, not forgetting to grab the DS and put it in his pocket. "Kakashi-sensei is going to murder us." Kiba said, pushing the door open. Shikamaru nodded, yawning yet again. "You sure are tired." The Nara shrugged and continued to walk behind Kiba and Shino.

Then Shikamaru finally realized something. "Shino…" Shino stopped and looked at the speaker. "Where are your sunglasses?" The bug lover's eyes widened a little as he quickly searched his pockets for his sunglasses but stopped when Kiba broke out laughing.

They both turned to look at Kiba, who was almost in tears from laughing so hard. "What did you do with my sunglasses Kiba?" But before he could get an answer, Kiba took off running down the hallway. "Kiba!" Shino then started running after him, with Shikamaru running behind them with his hands still in his pockets.

The chase continued all the way down the hallway but had to stop because Kiba threw open the door to Kakashi's class, still laughing like a maniac.

Kiba walked into the classroom, with Kakashi starring at him suspiciously and his classmates starring at him like he was crazy. But when Shino rushed into the classroom with his face completely showing, all the girl's broke out into loud squealing. Shino stole all of Sasuke's and Neji's fan girls' that were in that room at that moment. Poor him.

"Kiba give them back!" Shino yelled as Shikamaru came up behind him, amused by all of the girls' going crazy and a few of the boy's too.

The dog lover laughed even harder if that was possible, his eyes watering up. He tried to say something but he failed, falling to the floor in laughter.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. "Kiba… if you don't breathe you're going to die." He said, hand on the phone just in case he had to call an ambulance for Kiba. "Seriously dog boy, breathe."

Kiba tried to take in a few breaths; he really did but ended up laughing even harder as he tossed Shino his sunglasses. "I swear…" Shino mumbled as he put them on, much to the class's disappointment. "But you know, Kiba, you really do need to breathe."

"Maybe you should give him the air he needs, Shino." Shikamaru mumbled, making Kiba stop laughing almost instantly and start coughing, blushing madly. (Yes, he was talking about mouth to mouth)

Shino shrugged. "Maybe I should." Now, Kiba knew he was going to die from embarrassment. All eyes were on ether him or Shino, all expect for Kakashi, who was looking out the window.

"Stop playing around!" Kiba shouted, standing up, still blushing. He stomped over to his seat and sat down. Shikamaru and Shino looked at each other but each went to their seats soon enough.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei." Shino said as all of the girl's continued to stare at him, most of them trying to figure out a way to see him without his sunglasses again. "Kiba just broke up with his girlfriend and was… confused. That's why- Uh… Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi was starring none stop out the window, his eyes narrowing. "Kakashi-sensei?" asked a girl, looking at him in worry. Finally Kakashi blinked a few times and turned to look back at his class.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, looking up at the clock real quick. "What do you think will happen if I just 'happen' to pull the fire alarm?"

The class stared at him in shock. "Water will come down on us and we'll have to go outside…" said a boy in the back. "Why do you ask Kakashi-sensei?"

The teacher grinned, though you couldn't really tell. "Be thankful I want to get out of class for a little while." Then he walked over to a little red box hanging on the wall and pulled down the lever, making an alarm go off and water come down on them instantly.

The girl's all screamed, putting their notebooks above their heads and rushing to the door. Most of the guy's just shrugged and followed them out. The only person who was really complaining was Shikamaru, who wanted to just fall a sleep for once.

Kiba looked at Shino and smirked as the bug lover looked up at the ceiling letting the water hit him in the face. _He sure is se- NO! Don't say that! Who am I kidding… he's totally sexy like that… It would be better if he still didn't have on those damn sunglasses on though. _Kiba thought, grabbing Shino's arm and pulling him out of the room.

---

_Before the fire alarm went off. Jiraiya's 3rd bell class, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai._

---

"Ero-sennin! I'm back!" Naruto shouted walking into the room beside Sasuke, who was trying his best to not hit the blond.

The old white haired man-standing behind his desk frowned as Naruto grinned happily at him. "Oh great…" Jiraiya mumbled, rolling his black eyes. (Jiraiya is wearing his same outfit as in the show… I don't feel like describing it.)

Sasuke sighed and dragged the hyperactive blond over to where they normally sat. "Calm down, dobe." Sasuke mumbled as he sat down.

Naruto frowned and sat down as well. "I wish you would stop calling me that."

The Uchiha smirked, leaning towards Naruto so that their lips were inches apart. "Then what would you like me to call you, Naruto-kun." Naruto blushed slightly but said nothing. "If you can't come up with one, I'm sure I can."

"Sasuke… You're a little too close, people-"

"I couldn't care less if everybody knew that we're together." Sasuke said, interrupting the blond.

"Since when have we've been together?" Naruto glared at the raven-haired teen. "You never asked me out or anything."

Sasuke frowned. "I thought I wouldn't have to ask you that question… I mean I did have my fingers-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered harshly as more red showed up on his face. "Don't say we're together until you ask me the question and I say yes. Got it?"

"You're an idiot…" Sasuke mumbled but sighed when Naruto glared at him some more. "Alright fine. I get it." Then Sasuke leaned back and faced the front, only to find Jiraiya writing something down in a notebook. "Don't tell me…"

Naruto quickly looked at Jiraiya and blushed even more. "Don't write that down Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya looked up and grinned. "Well it seemed to get all the girls blushing." The two boys looked around the room, finally noticing that everybody was silent, most of them blushing. "Anyways, I've been trying to get some good ideas for my next story and it seems I just have to watch you two to get an idea!"

"Sasuke! This is all your fault!" Naruto said burying his face in his hands. "Now _everybody_ will know…"

Of course Sasuke saw their situation a good thing and smirked at some of the ideas he was getting. "Jiraiya-sensei, May I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Would you mind if I started making out randomly with Naruto from time to time? I mean it would help you get ideas right?" Sasuke grinned as Naruto turned apple red and as Jiraiya went a little pink thinking about what the Uchiha said.

The teacher then turned to the class. "Does anyone have a problem with this?" The class started to whisper among themselves. "Keep in mind that without these ideas, I won't be able to write my next story. Also…" He grinned evilly. "If you don't agree I'll fail you." The whole class went silent. "Good. Sasuke… your answer is," He gave him two thumbs up as he shouted, "YEAH!"

"Ero-Sennin! How could you agree to something like this! Sai help me out here!" Naruto cried anime tears when he noticed that Sai had fallen a sleep some time ago. "Damn it!"

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei." Sasuke said right before he grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him down so their lips smashed together. Then Sasuke pulled back slowly. "Should I continue, sensei?"

Their teacher put on a perverted face as he starred at the two. "OH YEAH!" Jiraiya shouted at the same time Naruto yelled, "GOD NO!"

Then a black haired girl squealed, "Oh please continue! You can't turn me into a yaoi fan girl and not continue!" Most of the other girls nodded and voiced their opinion as well. Most of the guy decided to do what Sai did, fall asleep.

"Well you heard them, Naruto-kun." Then Sasuke wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him into another kiss, slipping his tongue in forcefully. Naruto ended up giving up on trying to get free after he realized Sasuke wasn't going to let go and buried his hands into Sasuke's hair to deepen the kiss. Sasuke's other hand went up Naruto shirt, rubbing against Naruto's soft, tan skin.

Jiraiya drooled as he wrote everything down, not forgetting to describe every little detail in his notes. Poor Naruto, he would soon find out that Jiraya's whole next book would be about them in very graphic terms- much to Kakashi's pleasure.

But then it all ended when the alarm went off and water started to come down on them. "Just my luck…" Sasuke mumbled, pulling back slightly from Naruto but still kept his hand up Naruto's shirt. The Uchiha scanned the blonde's face, noting that Naruto looked even sexier when he was lightly blushing, his mouth slightly open, and water dripping down his face. _Now if he was naked…_ (Just to tell you… Sasuke is a pervert.)

"Alright class." Jiraiya said once he was sure his notebook was safe from the water. "Hurry up and get out of my room." Most of the students stood up and walked towards the door, some of them having to wake the ones that still hadn't woken up from the water.

Rayne, from the dodge ball game, walked over to Sai and lightly shook him. "Wake up, you useless boy." Sai opened his eyes to look at her, blinking a few times.

"Damn it… I was having such a good dream too."

"There's a fire." Sai shot up instantly and looked around, sighing in relief when he saw that Naruto and Sasuke safe, though he was slightly confused on why Sasuke had an arm around Naruto's shoulders but that was only because he was still sort of half a sleep. _Okay their safe…I wonder where the fire is._

Sai stood up and looked at Rayne. "Uh thanks… I guess."

"Shut up and get a move on." Rayne said, pointing towards the door, glaring at him.

"You just won the award for being the nicest person in the world…" Sai muttered sarcastically, walking towards the door next to the moody girl.

Rayne continued to glare at him. "Did you say something boy?"

"Of course not…"

---

_Anko's 3rd bell class, before the fire alarm. Neji, Gaara, Tenten, and Hinata. (The tables fit four to each.)_

---

"Gaara! Neji!" Tenten cheered, rushing over to the table the two guys were sitting at and sat down next to Gaara. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here." She giggled, smiling as the two looked at each other in confusion.

Neji sighed, putting his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hands. "Even if we did I doubt you would move."

Tenten laughed. "True, true."

Anko then walked into the classroom, yelling at a few of the boys that were fighting over some girl's picture. She quickly started class but neither of the boy's or Tenten paid her any mind, for another girl walked up to them, Hinata. From the looks of it, it seemed as if she had been crying, which was completely correct. "N-Neji-san… May I sit here?" She asked in a soft tone. She had both her hands up by her chest, her index fingers touching.

The male Hyuuga frowned at Hinata's appearance but quickly changed his expression into a soft, caring smile- making Gaara want to start touching him but some how managed to refrain from doing that. "Of course." Neji replied, just as soft as his smile. He very well knew how much Hinata liked Kiba and was angry as hell when Kiba dumped the girl for Shino, so of course he'd want to comfort his cousin.

"Thank you…" Then Hinata sat down next to Neji and Tenten, receiving a worried look from the brunet haired girl.

"Are you going to be alright Hinata? If you want I could beat up that bastard."

Hinata's eyes widened in horror as she looked at the brunet, Tenten. "D-don't do that! But yes… I'll get over it… s-soon."

"Okay. So we're still on for Saturday, right? Because I have _big_ plans that I absolutely _have_ to carry out." Tenten stole a glace at the two boys, who had both stiffened in fear and excitement.

"Y-yes. I can't wait." Hinata said, clearly a little happier since she was thinking about something else besides her ex-boyfriend.

Gaara sighed. "Neji… don't you think we should tell Hinata why she's now single? I think it would be fair…"

Neji looked at him in confusion. "But wouldn't that be even worse for her? And since when do you care about being fair or not?" Tenten and Hinata looked at each other, realizing that they had just been forgotten.

"It might… maybe. Though I think you should ask her if she wants to know or not. And for the record, I'm doing this for my own amusement." Gaara replied, looking bored-like at the male Hyuuga.

"Wow your real nice…" Neji said sarcastically.

"I know aren't I?"

Neji rolled his eyes, and then turned to Hinata. "Do you want to know or not? Though I must warn you… it might be a huge shock on your part." He paused. "Tenten… don't tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about the information you're going to hear."

"I can keep a secret!" Tenten shouted.

Hinata thought this over and finally decided on an answer. "P-Please tell me."

"Gaara… you tell her." Neji mumbled.

"She's your cousin…"

"Just do it."

"What will I get I return?" Gaara asked shocking Neji more then when he found out his uncle was a laughing drunk- that night was all a blur to the Hyuuga family.

"I'll think of something." Neji replied smirking.

Gaara grinned back and then turned to see Tenten excited and Hinata even more confused. "Kiba dumped you because-"

"Don't say it bluntly." Neji said harshly, making Gaara glare at him for a few seconds.

"Alright, fine." He sighed. "He dumped you because he recently realized he liked someone else and this someone else has liked him since… seven or eight, I can't remember what Naruto said over the phone. Anyways, Kiba likes Shino and Shino likes Kiba… a lot." He paused and looked at Neji. "Happy now?"

Neji chuckled lightly. "At least you explained it, some what." Gaara tried to glare at Neji, he really did try but some how, he smiled instead. At this Neji found himself blushing slightly as he starred at Gaara's face, realizing just how much he wished to see more of his soft, pale skin. But they were both brought back to reality when they heard a big 'thump'.

They both turned to look at what happened, only to find that Hinata had fainted, falling onto the ground.

"What in the world-" Anko started as she ran over to Hinata but was cut off by the fire alarm and the water coming down on them. "Great! Just great!" She sighed loudly and pointed at the door. "Everyone out, NOW!" Everyone quickly stood up and ran to the door in fear. The only two to stay back were Gaara and Neji, only because Neji was picking Hinata up and Gaara was waiting for him.

"Troublesome…" Gaara mumbled, starring at the young Hyuuga.

Neji chuckled slightly. "I didn't know you hung out with Shikamaru."

"I don't." Gaara replied in his usual emotionless tone, much to his surprise. He was dieing to smile at his crush. Seeing Neji smile that soft smile of his, hearing Neji chuckled so carelessly; it all made his heart skip beats. But of course Gaara would never, _never_ smile, nor laugh for that matter. But deep down he knew that keeping up his normal appearance would get even harder then it was now, though he denied that that would ever happen every single second of the day. (Though he had already smiled once…)

"Whatever you say…" Then Neji walked towards the door with Gaara right behind him in silence.

Truth be told, Gaara didn't hang out with Shikamaru. It just so happened that he liked the word as well. The word 'troublesome' just seemed to describe everything about his life, heck; even Neji was troublesome at times. So in that very small way, he and Shikamaru had found common ground. Now if only he hung out with the Nara boy… then maybe he would be able to add another person to his 'I-won't-kill-anytime-soon' list.

---

_Outside on the field, where everyone went after the fire alarm. _

---

"KAKASHI!" yelled the principal/nurse of their school. She had waist long blonde hair and amber brown eyes that glared at the slightly frightened teacher. She wore a white doctor's coat that was buttoned only up to right below her rather large chest, a light green shirt, and black pants. "HOW DARE YOU PULL THAT FIRE ALARM!"

Kakashi laughed sheepishly as he backed up slowly. "Well you see, Tsunade…"

"STATE YOUR REASON!"

The teacher sighed and walked over to whisper something in the nurse's ear, which made her suddenly calm down.

"I see… why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I tried…"

Tsunade frowned. "Right…"

That's when Jiraiya walked over to them and stared at them with all knowing eyes. "Should we…?"

"Of course…" Tsunade sighed then turned to the students of her school. "Listen up! You all are going home early! Now without a further a do… GET OFF THE SCHOOL GROUNDS NOW!" All of the students looked at each other and then walked away without a chance to go back to their lockers to get their stuff.

When all the students had left, the teachers all moved into a circle, well all except Orochimaru who had walked away a while ago.

"Did he come back?" Iruka asked looking very worried as well as scarred.

"It wasn't him, it was the 'other one'" Kakashi said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Of course… he wouldn't show his face just like that." Kurenai, a black haired, red-eyed woman in a tight white and black dress and black heels.

Jiraiya sighed. "We'll just watch how it goes and if anything happens… you know what to do." All of the teachers nodded, and then walked away from Jiraiya and Tsunade, who both just stood there.

"I need to get my mind off this situation Jiraiya…" Tsunade mumbled.

"Sex?" Jiraiya asked with some- okay a lot –of his perverted-ness showing.

"Sex." Tsunade replied with a sigh.

_**To be continued…**_

---

Like I said at the top, please review! All you have to do is click the button right below and type something up... very, very simple. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dreams never come true because as far as I know, I don't own Naruto.

Pairings: ShinoXKiba, SasukeXNaruto, NejiXGaara, ShikamaruXTemari, and slight KibaXHinata, SakuraXLee, KakashiXIruka, TsunadeXJiraya, SaiXRayne (Rayne is my friend's made-up) and InoXSai. _Very slight_ ChoujiXShikamaru (It's more like friendship if you ask me)

Warnings: Read the first two chapters because I don't feel the need to say them again.

Author-ness: Okay, the title has changed from, _From Straight to Gay All in One Day _to what it is now. Do you guys like this one better? (Please tell me so I know if I need to change it back or something...)

By the way, Genma's personality in this story in based off **FastForwards** version of Genma. Yes, I did ask her if that was okay, just in case. So no one can say I copied her without asking and what not.

Oh and would you all be so kind as to tell me if you like Rayne or not? Why? Because I'm thinking of making her as one of those characters you have in the story that is just in it for the readers amusement. Meaning, she, if you all like her enough, would be in the chapters quite often.

Yes this chapter is a little shorter but I had to cut it off where I cut it because in the next chapter... let's just say the plot thickens- also meaning it's going to be pretty long.

This is beta-ed by **xxpapercutxx**. You should read her stuff as well because she's even better then me! Also she's a great friend and Beta and this wouldn't be here without her!

_Please review!_

---

_**In the last chapter…**_

"_Of course… he wouldn't show his face just like that." Kurenai, a black haired, red-eyed woman in a tight white and black dress and black heels. _

_Jiraiya sighed. "We'll just watch how it goes and if anything happens… you know what to do." All of the teachers nodded, and then walked away from Jiraiya and Tsunade, who both just stood there._

_"I need to get my mind off this situation Jiraiya…" Tsunade mumbled._

_"Sex?" Jiraiya asked with some- okay a lot –of his perverted-ness showing. _

"_Sex." Tsunade replied with a sigh._

_---_

**Chapter 4: If you love them…**

Shino looked at the brunette walking next to him, who was surprisingly enough, blushing. It wasn't like Shino was touching him or anything -though he did want to- so, of course, Shino was rather confused.

Kiba looked at Shino through the corner of his eyes, blushing a little bit more and quickly looked ahead of him.

'This was getting old', were the words that ran through Shino's head. Kiba had been doing that same thing ever since they left Naruto and Sasuke at the random food place they all ate at. The reason they left? Simple. Sasuke told Shino to help get him alone with Naruto so he grabbed Kiba and left. But now he didn't know what to do with the rest of their day off from school.

He had told Kiba that he would walk him home but he didn't know if he should stay at Kiba's home or leave right after they get there. Shino wanted to stay there more then anything and maybe get some action but that might make Kiba avoid him and he really didn't want that.

'_What do I do… What do I do…?' _Shino thought, sighing. Almost instantly Kiba looked at Shino when he sighed but just as quickly looked back in front of him. _'He's acting quite weird… Would he happen to be embarrassed about earlier? Good guess… Or maybe he likes me. Possible… but very unlikely._

"S-Shino?" Kiba asked, blushing a little bit more as he stared directly ahead of him.

The said person's response was a simple "Hm?"

Kiba blushed even more at hearing his voice. "Would- would you like to stay over at my place to… to play?"

Shino started coughing at once, knowing he didn't mean it the way he said it but he'd be damned if the didn't sound like an invitation to touch him. "P-Play what exactly?"

"Games of course! Like… Like… Like video games or something!" Kiba starred at Shino, who had stopped coughing and was starring back him, though he only knew this because his head was turned in his direction. "What did you think I meant?"

"Think about what you said and put it with my perverted mind…"

At once Kiba turned cherry red as he continued to stare at the taller boy. "Your… Your such a pervert!"

The said pervert smirked, stopped walking and grabbed Kiba's arm to prevent him from walking any further. "Am I now?"

"You even said y-you had a p-perver-!" Kiba was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his own. It was just a short kiss but it seemed to be much longer to Kiba. "Perverted mind…" Kiba whispered once Shino pulled back, trying to see the eyes behind the black sunglasses.

"I would _love_ to stay at your house to play some _games._" Without meaning to, he said that in a very husky and sexy tone, making Kiba blush so bad that his ears turned red.

"P-P-Pervert!" Kiba said, getting his arm out of Shino's grip. He then started walking again, hurried-like towards his house, making Shino look at him funny.

As it was, Kiba confused Shino more then anything in the world. This was part of the reason why Shino had fallen for him in the first place. He liked confusing things, like bugs and it just so happened Kiba was confusing to him. But how could one not be confused when you watch the dog boy for years and still are finding out new things about him. Maybe it wasn't that he was confused, maybe he was intrigued with the shorter brunette. Who knew? He sure didn't. The only thing he did know was that he loved him, really loved him. _'When did my love grow so deeply? Oh yeah… when we got drunk at the bar and I saw him naked. (1) I still can't believe I 'came' by just looking at him...'_ Shino thought as he walked rather close to Kiba, his hand brushing the others ever so slightly.

---

"Teme, stop!" Naruto half whispered and half shouted. "Sto- Ah!" Sasuke, at the moment, had just found a sensitive area on Naruto's neck and bite down lightly, then sucked it hard enough to give the blond a hicky.

The raven then moved back to Naruto's lips but never got a chance to actually kiss him, for at that moment Naruto had decided to bang his head against Sasuke's, making the Uchiha stumble backwards to the other side of the stall.

They were in the café's bathroom, in the first stall Sasuke saw when coming in here. The reason they were in here in the first place? Well once their friends left, Sasuke dragged Naruto into the bathroom, pushed him into the stall, and then attacked him, as Naruto called it. So here they were, glaring at each other.

"I said stop! Don't you listen to me?" Naruto shouted, a tint of pink to his checks. "I don't want to do anything… here."

"What about my house then?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Teme!"

The Uchiha sighed. "We can go to your place if you really want to…"

Naruto blushed. "You sick bastard…" he paused to glare at Sasuke but then let a rather embarrassed expression show, much to Sasuke's surprise. "Y-Y-Your place… I-I like- I like y-your pla- place… better." He looked at the ground, blushing madly.

Sasuke smirked again, placing a hand on Naruto's chin and lifting his head upwards, both starring into the other's eyes. "I think right here is perfectly fine. Besides," The raven pressed his hips up against Naruto's, letting the blond feel his hard-on. "I'm hard and walking down the streets like this would only bring embarrassment."

"Embarrassment to you or me, teme?"

"Me."

"Okay then, we're walking down that street."

"Not before I make you hard as well." Naruto was about to say something back but all that came out with a loud moan as he felt a hand rub against his cock through his clothes. So then Naruto tried again but this time a gasp came out when he felt another hand twist his nipple and a mouth sucking at his neck.

_'Oh dear god… If this goes on any longer I'll be-'_

"Hard…"

"Eh?" Naruto said when he heard Sasuke mumbled something before latching himself back to the blonde's neck.

Sasuke sighed and pulled away again from his prey's neck and moved his arms so his hands rested on ether side of Naruto's hips. "Your already hard… That's just no fun." He smirked again when Naruto's jaw dropped and looked down to see if the Uchiha was right- which he was.

_'Oh isn't this just wonderful? Damn him and his perverted self! Damn him!'_ Naruto looked back up at the other and glared. _'He's a complete pervert! Well there's no surprise… he just about as perverted as Ero-Sennin and Kakashi-sensei. But hey, I'm lucky neither one of them are helping him by putting any perverted thoughts into his brain, otherwise I would be in deep trouble.' _And that was where Naruto was wrong. Kakashi and Sasuke happened to be related one way or another- it's a mystery how but they are- so that means, of course, Kakashi had been putting perverted ideas into the Uchiha's brain ever since he was little. In fact, Kakashi even let Sasuke read some books on 'How to Have Great Sex'- a book with a countless number of graphic photos- and 'Easy Ways to Get Another to Bed'. Poor, poor Naruto, he was sure in for a surprise.

Suddenly Naruto felt a hand go under his shirt, rubbing against his soft, tan skin. Naruto stiffened at the touch of skin contact and looked into the black orbs that were coming closer and then, he couldn't help it, he closed his eyes just as a warm pair of lips pressed on to his.

'_He's being gentle on me! Oh fuck no! I'm not a girl or anything! _Naruto, to prove how he didn't want to be handled like a girl, kissed him back and pushed his hips into Sasuke's.

Sasuke groaned as he felt Naruto's erection push up against his own. _'You don't want me to take it slow and gentle? So much for me trying to be nice for once…' _Sasuke thought as he began to rock his hips into the blonde's, moving his tongue into Naruto's mouth forcefully. Both of them moaned aloud at the pleasure of feeling their members brush against each other. The Uchiha's hands moved down and gripped Naruto's ass, pushing the blond more deeply into his thrusts, making the blond slightly shocked at his actions but all the same moaned louder.

Naruto continued to moan uncontrollably, only thinking about how much of an idiot he was to start this but then he started thinking about how good it actually felt… "God, teme!" Naruto moaned in pleasure, breaking the kiss for much needed air. Sasuke didn't even bother to reattach their lips and decided to move his mouth down to Naruto's neck and start to lick and suck at it for a little bit, only making Naruto moan louder, if possible.

Then Sasuke pulled back and stopped both their hips from moving, earning a questionable look from the blond. He grabbed the bottom of Naruto's shirt and tugged at it. "Arms up, dobe."

"D-Don't call me that teme!" But all the same Naruto lifted up his arms over his head and allowed Sasuke to pull his shirt off his and throw it on to the titled floor. "You shouldn't call me that when you're trying to please me, you know…"

"Okay, Naru-chan, I just thought dobe fit you… that's all." Sasuke said in a teasing tone, kissing him lightly on the lips. "But I'll call you Naru-chan for now on, if you want."

Naruto blushed slightly as he stared into Sasuke's eyes once again. "That's fine… Princess-chan." A grin popped up on Naruto's face at that moment.

This, of course, made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Prin-cess-chan?" He said slowly. "Do I look like a girl to you?"

The blond continued to grin as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled the Uchiha even closer then before, letting Sasuke push him against the stall's side. He moved his head so his mouth was right next to the taller ones ear and said, with his warm breath hitting Sasuke's neck, "I don't think girl's have dicks."

"I would like girls if they did." Sasuke replied with a smirk, and then let Naruto move his head back in front of his face, pressing their lips together once again, tongues instantly in one another's mouths.

Sasuke then began to stroke the blonde's shoulders, and then moved his hands down to the boy's muscular chest. He started to play with Naruto's nipples, making the shorter one moan softly into the kiss. The Uchiha pulled away from Naruto's lips and lowered his head down over one of the blond boy's nipples and started sucking on it, making Naruto moan loudly and grab the back of Sasuke's head to hold it in place. When Naruto felt the raven-haired boy's teeth pulling at his nipple, he threw his head back and cried out in pleasure.

Sasuke moved his head over to the other nipple when he felt Naruto's hands had loosened their grip on his hair. He repeated the same actions on it, as he had done on the other. He became even more aroused at hearing the cries of pleasure coming from his blond. Sasuke then left the nipple and started trailing kisses down Naruto's abdomen. He dipped his tongue inside the boy's navel and smirked when he saw the stomach muscles below him twitching.

But then he reached clothes, pants to be exact. He put his tongue back into his mouth and moved back up, still holding onto the blond, who was quite confused with his actions.

"They got to go."

Naruto blinked several times. "Huh?"

"Your pants and boxers… they're in the way."

Naruto's face turned red, hugging the Uchiha tighter as he buried his face into his chest. Then it was at that moment when he realized something. "You're still fully dressed…" Sasuke opened his mouth but Naruto spoke first, "You strip first then I'll let you strip me… do we got a deal?"

_'How stupid can one be?' _Sasuke thought, sighing. _'I've seen him naked before… stupid virgin.' _"Yeah, fine. Just let me go so I can take off my clothes." Sasuke said as he let go of Naruto, Naruto doing the same, still blushing.

As quickly as possible, Sasuke pulled off his shirt and pulled down his pants, leaving him in his dark blue boxers. Naruto's eyes danced over Sasuke's body, memorizing every curve and exactly how muscular the boy was. Then Sasuke put his hands on the top of his boxers; making Naruto turn completely red as he remembered last time he saw Sasuke's 'manhood'. Only to make Naruto blush even more, Sasuke slowly, but sexily, pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard-on, making him hiss slightly when it met cold air.

Drool was visible on the corner of Naruto's mouth as he stared at Sasuke's cock, not remembering it being so huge. (Apparently he didn't get a good enough look last time.) "Now if I remember correctly," Naruto quickly broke his gaze and looked into Sasuke's eyes, noting that they we're full of lust and amusement. "I get to strip you down." Naruto nodded, unsure if it was a good or a bad thing that Sasuke was the one to take his clothes off.

Sasuke then reached out and pulled down Naruto's pants, revealing black boxers with orange and green dots, making Sasuke almost want to laugh. Then he grabbed the top of Naruto's boxers and started to pull them down but when his hand rubbed against Naruto's cock, he instantly let go of the boxers and grabbed on to it, making Naruto cry out in shock and pleasure. With the hand that wasn't in use, he wrapped it around Naruto's waist to bring him closer to himself and then with the other, he began to move it up and down, earning even more moans. But just like that he remembered the boxers and stopped what he was doing and pulled his hand away, using that one to complete it's mission, to take off his last piece of clothing.

Another smirk appeared on The Uchiha's face when he saw Naruto's cock, only making the blond virgin blush even more.

Quickly, Sasuke fell onto his knees, lowering himself until his mouth was over his dobe's erection. He wrapped one hand around the base of the cock, and then blew warm air over it. He looked up at Naruto to see his reaction. His blond was looking down at him with lust-filled eyes and was still cherry red. He smirked again, and then looked back at Naruto's cock again.

Sasuke licked the head of Naruto's erection and then pushed his tongue into the slit. Naruto moaned aloud in pleasure and reached down with one hand and held the back of Sasuke's head, while the other scratched the stall side, trying to grab a hold of something.

Sasuke began sucking on the head, and then he stopped and began licking instead. He drew his tongue from right above his hand, up Naruto's cock, until he reached the head. The taller one continued bathing the cock with his saliva, then lowered his mouth over the erection, going as far down it as he could handle without gagging. He began to suck Naruto's cock, moving his mouth up and down it.

Naruto couldn't hold back his cries of pleasure; he started to buck his hips to drive himself deeper into Sasuke's mouth, but was halted by the raven-haired boy's hands pressing down on his hips, to hold him in place. "Teme, please! I can't take it any longer!"

No reply came from Sasuke since really, he couldn't. So he just continued to suck on Naruto's cock, biting every now and then, until finally, Naruto came, throwing his head back so it banged against the stall's side, moaning out Sasuke's name. Thats when Sasuke stopped his actions to swallow Naruto's seed and pulled back, licking the limp cock clean before he let Naruto fall to his knees as well.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as he was pulled into a warm embrace. A soft smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he buried his head into Naruto's spiky blond hair.

"Next time you're going to be walking down the street." Sasuke said smirking once again as Naruto stiffened in his hold.

"F-Fine…" Naruto mumbled. "Oh by the way Sasuke, you got to take a cold shower once we get to my place, your dick his stabbing me in the stomach."

"Hn."

---

"Raidou! Let me watch them!"

"Isn't hearing them enough?"

"No!"

At the moment a man named Raidou was holding back his boss from running into the bathroom and watching the blond and the raven go at it. Raidou was the person everybody looked up to in this restaurant and he was more or less the boss around the place. But the real boss was the man he was trying to hold back but he never once did anything but hit on every person with a dick that walked in to eat.

They had just managed to get some book writing pervert out of the restaurant and finally able to close it down for the day. The reason why they hadn't just stopped the on goings happening in the bathroom? Because their boss was way too perverted.

Raidou sighed, shaking his head slightly as his boss tried to wiggle free of his grip. "Genma… please try to be normal for once, for my sake."

"I'll be normal some other time! Now let me-" He was cut off by a rather loud moan of someone's name. "Raidou! You made me miss the whole thing!" Then finally he was able to get free of the others grip and ran towards the bathroom door but never made it there, for a waiter had put their foot out and tripped him.

"At least let me see the after math!" Genma yelled after he landed on the ground nowhere near gracefully.

The redhead waiter starred at his boss, not even slightly surprised by his perverted-ness. "I'll make it so you can't fuck your boyfriend over there for a month if you go into that bathroom, got it?" Genma nodded slightly, on the verge of crying anime tears. "Good."

"How is it that Gaara can make you listen and not me?" Raidou asked with his hands on his hips, glaring at his boyfriend with all the anger he could muster, which happened to be a lot at the moment.

"Because he's de-balled people before and you haven't."

Raidou was silent for a little bit before he turned around and walked towards a table that needed to be cleaned. "Good answer…"

Gaara shrugged and walked into the back to help wash the dishes, leaving a pouting Genma to well… pout.

After Raidou had cleaned two tables, the bathroom door opened to reveal Naruto and Sasuke, both looking like nothing had happened, surprisingly enough. The only thing surprising the two workers was how hard Sasuke was. They had expected him to be… not hard, after what just happened.

Genma, of course, perked up as soon as he saw the two but before he could run over to them, Raidou was right behind him, holding him back. Naruto blushed slightly at the sight of only two people. "Uh… where did-"

"We closed it down for you two." Raidou said with a hand over his boss's mouth, trying not to blush at the tongue seductively rubbing across his hand. "Just try not to do _that_ here again."

Before Sasuke could speak, Naruto blurted out, "Don't worry! We won't!"

Sasuke frowned. "Why? You don't want me to do-"

"Put on a show for us!" Genma said as he pushed Raidou away gently and ran over to the two boys. "If not I'll be willing to suck the cute blond off!"

"Get away from him." Sasuke growled out, quickly getting in between his crush and the pervert, earning a relieved sigh from Naruto and more pouting from Genma.

Genma tried to get past Sasuke put ended up getting a shoe print on his white shirt. "But he's so-"

"Boss! Rayne broke the oven again!"

"Shut up! It's not my fault it's on fire!"

"Then whose fault is it?"

"The ovens!"

"Oh my god! It's on fire! Rayne you idiot!"

"It's not my fault this thing is- Ah! Put it out! Put it out!"

"Stay still! Gaara with help put it out for you!"

"That's oil! Don't put oil on it Gaara!"

"…"

The four that weren't in the back looked at each other in confusion before Raidou and Genma ran into the back in worry for their workers and supplies.

"Gaara! Use water!"

"We've been trying to tell him that Raidou!"

"Rayne put your hair out!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

"GENMA! STOP TOUCHING ME!"

"But Raidou-!"

"There's a fire!"

"But- But-"

"Help put it out! And Gaara, for christ's sake, STOP!"

"…"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who was just as shocked as he. "Did you know Gaara worked here?" Naruto shook his head, mouth hanging open. "Neither did I…"

"How much do you want to bet this place won't be here tomorrow?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"I got 200 on me… I'll bet you all of that."

"Deal."

---

"Come on… come on… God damn it! That's the seventh fucking time that damn computer has beaten me!" Kiba yelled at no one in particular, shaking his fist in anger at the TV.

He and Shino decided to play a racing game on Kiba's PS2 once they got to Kiba's place. This was only because Shino caught the 'perverted bug' and had decided to molest Kiba a few –okay a lot- times, though Kiba had to admit, he brought it on himself by inviting the bug lover to his place.

Shino sighed. "At least you didn't come in last place for the fourteenth time…" He was usually very good at video games but he was in a sour mood since Kiba had stolen his sunglasses and hid them but then later they found out that Akamaru had found them and thought they were a rather good _chew toy_.

"True, true!" Kiba said laughing. But then he suddenly stopped when he felt a hand on his thigh. "S-S-Shino!" he shouted, jumping off the couch, or so he tried but the hand that was touching him suddenly wrapped around his waist, pulling him onto Shino's lap. "Wha-What are you doing?.!"

"I'm bored…"

"I refuse to have sex with you Shino! I want to stay a virgin for a little bit longer!" Kiba yelled, trying to get off Shino's lap but no avail.

"Kiba…?" Kiba fell silent and looked at the man he was sitting on. "You're just sitting on my lap… I don't think this is called sex." At once, Kiba started blushing, realizing how stupid he was. Shino sighed, resting his head on Kiba's shoulder. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Aren't you going to fuck me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I might."

At once Shino lifted his head off Kiba's shoulder and looked into Kiba's eyes, noticing how red he was at once. The bug lover tried to find his voice but some how or another lost it. _'H-He might? What the-'_

"Shino?"

"Ithoughtyoujustsaidyouwantedtostayavirgin!" Shino blurted out quickly, jumbling his words together, making Kiba quite confused. (What he said: I thought you just said you wanted to stay a virgin!)

Kiba laughed. "I knew that would be your reaction!"

"…"

Before Kiba knew it, he was pushed on to the floor, watching Shino walk away from him to go into the kitchen. He blinked a few times before he finally picked himself up and walked after him, mumbling curses underneath his breath.

Kiba kicked the kitchen door open and was prepared to glare at Shino but all he could do was, well, drool.

Sitting on a wooden chair beside the kitchen table was Shino with his jacket now unzipped to show the Black T underneath. He was staring up at the ceiling, lips slightly parted. But the reason why Kiba was breathless was because Shino's legs were slightly parted, giving him full view of the clothed hard-on.

'_And why am I so surprised?' _Kiba thought, trying to get his now red face back to its normal color before making his presence known._ 'How in the world did he get so hard so fast? He was only in here for what? Two minutes?' _He sighed loudly, alerting Shino that he was in the room, making the bug lover instantly cross his legs and look at his crush.

"Don't even bother… I already saw how hard you are." Kiba mumbled, walking forward and sitting down in a chair next to the other. "What exactly…?"

Shino shrugged and went back to the position he was in moments ago, but now he was looking at Kiba. "I was thinking of what I would have done if you weren't joking earlier." He said without even a hint of red. He rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand, still staring into Kiba's black, dog-like eyes.

At once, Kiba found himself blushing again. "You're such a pervert!"

"Your point?"

"I- Well I… DAMN IT!" Kiba yelled, pointing accusingly at Shino. "Stop being such a pervert!"

Shino sighed loudly. "Aren't I better then Sasuke? You wouldn't be a virgin if I was him." At once Kiba broke out laughing, grinning at the thought of that. _'His mood sure changes quick…'_ Shino thought before he said, "Though since I'm pretty close to Sasuke's 'perverted level', you won't be one for long."

This shut Kiba up.

"Kidding…"

"Damn it Shino!" Kiba yelled, standing up and glaring at the bug lover. "I knew I should have-" He cut himself off, eyes wide at what he was about to say. "Uh… never mind."

Again Shino sighed. "Stop regretting breaking up with Hinata… it's pointless." Kiba opened his mouth but Shino cut him off by grabbing Kiba's shirt and bringing him down to kiss him roughly. The kiss lasted only for a few second, Shino pulling back slightly to say, "Her 'love' was only a silly crush, unlike mine."

Kiba was lost for words. He wanted to say something like 'Two years, Shino! She's liked me for two years!' but that couldn't beat Shino's eleven years, so he kept his mouth shut, waiting for the other to say more. But the only thing Shino did was kiss him again, a kiss filled with lust.

---

_"What?.!"_

"You heard me!"

_'Gaara… is gay?.!'_

"Yes!"

Tenten was lying on top of her bed with her cell phone to her ear. At the moment she was talking to Temari, giggling every now and then. She had decided as soon as Gaara agreed to go shopping that she needed to help push the two boys along, and this meant getting the help of one of her best friends, Temari. Of course she _could_ ask Hinata but she didn't really think Hinata would be in the mood to help two _guys_ get together. She also knew that she could ask Sakura and Ino to come along, but having them there might only scare Neji and Gaara away.

She sighed loudly as Temari erupted into uncontrollable giggles. Unfortunately for Gaara, Temari was a yaoi fan girl.

"How are we going to get them-?"

_"Don't worry about that! I got plenty of ideas."_

"Uh…"

_"Don't ask."_

"I wasn't going to…"

"_So Tenten… how do you feel about your long time crush being gay?"_

"It was just a crush…"

_"True but…"_

"Hey, at least he's happy… well he will be as soon as he gets with Gaara."

Tenten heard Temari sigh into the phone before she said. _"If you truly love them… you let them go, I guess."_

"It was just a crush!"

_"Was it really?"_

"…"

_"Are you ok?"_

"I want him to be happy, Temari."

_"And I want you to be happy."_

"Don't worry about me, I'm _fine_."

_"Alright, alright."_ Temari paused. "_So I'm guessing your logic is: The sooner he falls in love, the sooner I'll forget, am I right?"_

Tenten smiled sadly as she looked up at the ceiling where she use to hang a picture of Neji. "Your correct."

_"Okay then! I'm helping you out as much as I can. For your happiness!"_

"And for the Yaoi Fan Club."

_"That too."_ Temari said, giggling slightly.

"Okay well I'm going to let you go now. See you Saturday."

_"Yeah okay, see you."_

Then Tenten pressed the off button on her phone and gently laid it down on the table next to her bed. She sighed and looked over at her desk, where she used to have nine photos of Neji, all of them taken in secret.

She had called the Neji Fan Club earlier that day and quit being the vice president for obvious reasons. Also when she called, she found out that there was now a Shino Fan Club, where some of the members of her old fan club where now. It was strange that Shino got a fan club but she guessed some girl managed to see him without his glasses, making her wonder how that happened.

Again she sighed, closing her eyes as she felt them starting to water.

'_I don't know if I can ever truly forget him…'_

_**To be continued…**_

---

(1) There's a story behind the whole naked at the bar thing and I plan to tell you all in a future chapter since it's being brought up so much.

Thanks for reading! By the way, the next chapter should be up in about two weeks because I have a huge (and yes, I mean huge) project for science.


End file.
